


The King's Request

by Juliandria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Love, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliandria/pseuds/Juliandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman discovers that romance and danger go hand-in-hand when she falls prey to the enemies of the King of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah was the last one to climb into the closed carriage as she said goodbye to her big brother, Aren.

“Hurry, pumpkin! We have a long trip ahead of us.” Her father Roger called out to her.

Today, Sarah turns twenty and will be spending a good portion of the day in a carriage for the long trip to Dale. Behind them was a second carriage with their servants: a husband and wife, and their daughter.

Her father, Roger Silverton, decided to move the family to the city of Dale where business law was more profitable. He was a lawyer as was his father from whom he inherited a vast library of books as well as his wealth.

Sarah’s mother, Beth, was an attractive, yet uptight, woman who worried constantly about what others thought about her and her family. She spent countless hours picking out furniture and decorating the new house her husband had built for her in Dale.

Her father’s mother, Mila, was in her early eighties and came to live with them after she was widowed three years ago. Sarah called her “Gram” and adored the spirited woman who cared nothing about what others thought of her—a sharp contrast from her mother.

Leaving Bree, her childhood home, was going to be a huge adjustment for Sarah. She was going to miss her brother and his family. Aren did not follow in his father footsteps; instead, he chose a life of farming which allowed him to be close to his wife and two children.

Sarah did not have many friends in Bree but she would miss the open fields of country life, but most all, she would miss going hunting with her brother who taught her the art of archery. On a more positive note, she looked forward to city life and meeting new people—perhaps even finding love. That would certainly get her mother out of her hair; she constantly nagged her only daughter about becoming an old maid.

“I forgot to mention that I’ve accepted a dinner invitation from King Bard for this evening.” Roger mentioned casually to his wife.

Beth’s eyes widen with disbelief. “How could you accept such an invitation when we are all going to be weary from this long trip?”

“Did I mention the invitation came from the King himself?” Roger repeated himself, slightly annoyed at his wife’s protest.

“I hope we have enough time to get ready for this dinner.” Beth said somewhat agitated. While she enjoyed the idea of being hosted by a king; she hated how little time she will have to prepare for it. Making a good impression was foremost on her mind.

“Why do you insist on fretting over nonsense? Just wear what you have on now!” Gram chided her daughter-in-law.

Although irritated by her mother-in-law’s comment, Beth chose not to respond to her; she wanted to avoid a headache. The old woman was a nuisance to her.

Sarah chuckled quietly in her seat while admiring Gram for putting her mother in her place.

******

After many hours of travel, they arrived at their new home in Dale. Sarah had to admit that it was a very impressive two-story house. The first level contained two parlors, one for entertaining guests and the other one for the family’s own use.

Next to the family parlor was a bedroom with its own bathroom for her grandmother who had trouble climbing up the stairs. Towards the rear of the house were the servants’ quarters which included a massive kitchen. The second level contained three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a room which Roger designated as his library and workspace. Sarah knew she would be spending many hours in the library helping her father with his law volumes.

“You cannot stand around gaping at the house! Please get ready for King Bard’s dinner. Wear the blue gown I bought you last week.” Her mother was already having a fit over the upcoming dinner.

“Really, Mother! We have over three hours until then.” Sarah said annoyed.

“Sarah, please do not argue with me and go upstairs and get ready. Tana will help you.” Beth looked at her daughter with exasperation.

“All right!” Sarah sighed as she climbed the stairs, while Tana, the old servant followed behind her.

Tana’s husband, Glen, was bringing in their bags and packages while their daughter, Mary, went to the kitchen to prepare coffee and tea.

Frankly, Sarah was in no mood for a dinner party where her mother would watch her like a hawk to ensure she was minding her manners. She would much rather wander around Dale’s great marketplace and enjoy the sights.

******

It wasn’t long before the Silverton family arrived at Bard’s house for dinner. They sat in the parlor room talking to Bard and his children while the servants were in the dining room setting the table for dinner.

“It’s a great day when I can lure a prominent businessman to our great city.” Bard exclaimed jovially.

“I am honored to be of service.” Roger replied graciously. “My daughter, Sarah, will be very busy here. She and I share the same fascination for books. Right, pumpkin?” He winked at his daughter.

“Yes, Father.” Sarah smiled at her father sweetly while out of the corner of her eye she noticed her mother was watching her carefully.

Bard turned his gaze to Sarah, “You’re in luck, Sarah! My library is in the back if you care to view it before dinner.”

“I would love to take a look!” Sarah quickly rose from her seat, anxious to get away from her mother’s burning glare.

Beth gave her daughter a look of disapproval as she hurried away to the library.

As Sarah entered Bard’s library room, she didn’t notice the person lying on the sofa against the wall. Her back was turned to him as she began browsing through the books.

He slowly rose from the sofa and made his way to her. Sarah spun around, startled by the sound of footsteps. She thought she was alone.

She was immediately struck by how handsome he was. He had deep-set, penetrating blue eyes that assessed her with just the right amount of subtleness.

“What is your name?” He asked in his deep, rich voice.

“S-Sarah…” She could barely get her name out as she was unsettled by his presence and his piercing eyes.

“Sarah?” He repeated her name with a smile.

Sarah nodded her head silently.

“You’re very beautiful.” He commented, his eyes firmly fixed on hers.

“Thank you.” She was a bit taken aback by his boldness.

He took another step towards her.

“May I kiss you?” He said these words very casually.

Sarah’s eyes widen at his request. She couldn’t believe he was being so openly disrespectful to her. She wondered if this was normal behavior for city people.

“I’m offended by your crude request. You behave no differently than a barbarian.” She spat the words at him.

“A barbarian doesn't ask for anything; he simply takes it.” To demonstrate this point, he seizes her by the arm, pressing his body against hers while he kisses her lips fiercely.

When he releases her, she is completely flustered and surprises herself by slapping him on the face. He flinches momentarily from the sting of her slap then returns his eyes to her, completely unfazed.

“How dare you kiss me?” She said angrily to him, while trying to catch her breath.

He smirked at her with amusement. Sarah rushed past him as she ran to the parlor room to meet her family and host.

Everyone was moving into the dining room for dinner. Sarah followed them in, her heart still racing from the encounter with the rogue stranger.

“Are you all right? You look flushed.” Her mother spoke quietly to her so no one else could hear them.

“I’m fine.” Sarah brushed her off. She did not wish to speak of the incident to her mother.

“Sit here.” Her mother pulled out the chair across from Bard. Sarah obliged without any argument, her mind was elsewhere.

Her Gram was sitting to her left while her father took the seat to her right and her mother sat beside him. Bard’s children sat to his left, facing the Silverton family.

“Ah, here is my good friend and special guest, Thorin, the King of Erebor.” Bard called out to Thorin as he entered the dining room.

Sarah froze in her chair when she saw the face of Bard’s special guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin took the seat next to Bard, his eyes mocking her silently. Sarah cringed knowing that she just called the King of Erebor a barbarian and then slapped him. She wondered what would be the consequences of her actions.

The dinner dragged on to eternity as she avoided Thorin’s gaze while trying to maintain light conversation with her grandmother.

“Oh dear! This rich food will certainly punish me tonight!” Gram exclaimed.

Sarah smiled at her knowing that Gram may have had a little too much to drink. All eyes were on Gram to the chagrin of Beth.

“Really, Roger!” Beth whispered to her husband. “I don’t understand why you would insist on bringing her along.”

“Let’s not start this now!” Roger whispered back.

“Mother, if you’re not feeling well, perhaps you can take the carriage back home.” Beth was trying desperately to get rid of her.

“I’m perfectly all right! Stop being so uptight about my free speech! My dear son, why don’t you give your wife a few rolls in the sack? That’ll loosen her up a little.” Gram blurted out before taking another sip of her wine.

Bard held his breath at the old woman’s comment while Thorin appeared to be amused as his eyes went from Gram to Sarah who was chuckling silently. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Beth was seething underneath as she tried to appear unaffected by her mother-in-law’s comment.

“Perhaps we should get going. It is late and past my mother’s bedtime.” Roger began to rise from his seat, the rest of his family followed suit.

“Oh dear, I’ve offended everyone!” Gram exclaimed, half-mockingly.

“An intriguing lady such as you could not offend me in the least.” Thorin said to Gram in his most charming tone.

Sarah thought she was going to be sick as she rolled her eyes in disdain. Thorin did not miss this.

“I believe the sweet lad just made this old woman blush.” Gram joked goodheartedly.

“Are you all right, Sarah?” Thorin put her on the spot.

“I’m fine.” Sarah said dismissively as she turned to leave, standing as close as possible to her father.

After everyone said their good nights, the family rode their carriage back home. Beth was silent the whole ride. Sarah could only imagine how displeased her mother was with tonight’s dinner and would hear all about it once they arrived home.

“You behave rather rudely tonight.” Her mother accused her as soon as she caught her alone in her bedroom.

“What did I do?” She asked her, raising her eyebrows with disbelief.

“You sat across two kings and you made it a point to completely ignore them. Instead, you chose to engage your Gram in conversation. This is why you’re still single, Sarah.” Her mother lectured her.

“Are you finished?” Sarah said with exasperation.

She did not see the slap coming. Sarah covered her face while she stared back at her mother incredulously. Beth walked off the room abruptly.

That familiar feeling returned to her—being trapped like a caged animal. Things would be no different in Dale than they were in Bree. She longed to move away from home someday to get away from her overbearing mother.

As she fell asleep that night, her last thoughts were about the King of Erebor and the way he kissed her.

_When will I see him again_ , she wondered.

******

The next morning, Sarah decided to join Tana who was going to the marketplace to buy vegetables.

Once they arrived, Sarah broke away from Tana to browse the wares offered by the various merchants who set up their tables and stands in the early morning hours.

She was completely elated by the sights and aromas of the vibrant market. She was particularly interested in a small stand that carried hair combs and beaded jewelry. As Sarah approached it, she noticed the young redhead behind the stand. She had the most welcoming smile.

“Good morning.” She said to Sarah as she approached.

“Good morning. You have very beautiful hair combs.” Sarah examined one lined with blue and silver beads.

“I made them myself. My name is Katie.” The young woman introduced herself.

“You’re very talented, Katie. I’m Sarah.” Sarah responded with a smile.

“I’ve never seen you before. Are you visiting?” Katie asked curiously.

“No. I’m new in town. I just moved here yesterday with my family. We used to live in Bree.”

“Well let me be the first merchant to welcome you to Dale. You can keep that comb you seem to like so much.” Katie pointed at the one with the blue and silver beads.

“I couldn’t. You make a living selling this.” Sarah responded.

“I insist. One little comb is not going to send me to the poorhouse.” Katie laughed.

“Why thank you. That’s very generous of you.” Sarah accepted the gift.

“You’re very beautiful.” Katie noted goodnaturedly.

“Thank you. So are you.” Sarah heard this comment frequently from other women in Bree but it was more of an accusation than a compliment—with Katie, it was the latter.

“What do people do here for fun?” Sarah asked with interest.

“There’s plenty to do here. As a matter of fact, the local pub owner is a friend of mine. Today is his birthday and he’s hosting a party tonight—that means free drinks. You should come.” Katie invited her excitedly.

Sarah was embarrassed to tell Katie that her parents didn’t allow her go into those types of establishments, but the more she thought about it the more the idea appealed to her.

“What time would you like to meet?” She asked Katie.

“Late. How does ten o’clock sound?” Katie asked.

“It sounds perfect!” Sarah didn’t hesitate; she had every intention of sneaking out of the house tonight. She used to do this in Bree when she wanted to lie in the meadows late at night and watch the fireflies by the lake. This sounded much more exciting.

“I can meet you at your home. I’m guessing you don’t know your way around yet.” Katie offered.

Sarah gave Katie her location before rejoining Tana who was in a hurry to return home.

******

It was a few minutes before ten when Sarah tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to awaken her sleeping family. She unlocked the door to the front entrance and saw Katie waiting for her outside. After quietly closing the door, she hurried outside and made her way to the pub with her newfound friend.

When they arrived at the pub, The Piper’s Pub, Katie was greeted by the owner, Tom, who gave them a nice table in the corner. The place was very much alive with laughter and music; there was a musician playing the fiddle while a group of people danced to the music.

“Let’s dance!” Katie said to her excitedly.

“Sure!” Sarah joined her with the rest of the dancing crowd.

This was the most fun she had had in a long time. She was beginning to like Dale a lot.

After dancing for some time, they decided to catch their breath as they returned to their table on the corner. Tom brought them some ale which they gladly accepted.

While Sarah and Katie were talking away, they heard a commotion coming from the entrance and they saw Tom rush in that direction. Sarah hoped this wasn’t the beginning of a brawl as it would put a damper on the great time she was having so far.

She soon discovered that it wasn’t a brawl at all; it was the King of Erebor accompanied by a friend and two of his guards.

Sarah’s jaw dropped at the sight of Thorin.

“It’s King Thorin,” Katie cried out excitedly.

“I can’t let him see me.” Sarah panicked.

“Why?” Katie was confused by Sarah’s reaction.

“He met my parents last night over dinner and I’m not supposed to be here.” Sarah said worriedly.

“I don’t think he would say anything to your parents. I would imagine he has better things to do than go tattling on you.” Katie assured her.

“Can I tell you something in confidence?” Sarah asked her.

"Of course…anything.” Katie replied, wondering if this was about the King.

“I mentioned my family met him over dinner. It was at Bard’s house and I was in his library room looking at his books when King Thorin approached me from behind.” Sarah began recounting last night’s fateful encounter with Thorin.

“Do tell!” Katie’s interest was suddenly piqued.

“He told me I was beautiful and then he kissed me.” Sarah continued.

“He kissed you, you said! How exciting!” Katie was smiling from ear to ear.

“I’m afraid not…you see…I slapped him after he finished kissing me. I thought he was rather rude.” Sarah confessed.

Katie gasped. “Rude? Well what did he do after you slapped him?”

“Nothing…yet.” Sarah said anxiously.

“You worry too much! Nothing is going to happen. Don’t let it ruin your fun night.” Katie comforted her.

“You’re probably right. I’ll ignore him. He wouldn’t put me on the spot in such a public place.” Sarah smiled at Katie, but deep down inside, she wasn’t convinced.

“She’s not supposed to be here,” Thorin commented to Dwalin.

“Who’s not supposed to be here?” Dwalin asked, confused by Thorin’s comment.

“The young lady across from us, wearing the green gown.” Thorin added casually.

“Do you have a special interest in her?” Dwalin asked him after he glanced at Sarah.

“Perhaps…” Thorin smiled.

“Why did you say that she’s not supposed to be here?” Dwalin asked.

“I met her parents last night at Bard’s dinner. She comes from a respectable family. They do not strike me as the type who would approve of their good little girl being seen in this place.” Thorin observed keenly.

Dwalin had no idea where Thorin was going with this conversation. “Do you wish to do something about it?”

“As a matter-of-fact, I do.” He smiled as his mind began devising a plan.

He leaned over to one of the guards sitting next to him and said something to him. The guard nodded at Thorin as he rose from his seat and made his way to Sarah.

Sarah noticed the guard approaching her and she immediately began to panic.

“Excuse me, Miss Silverton.” He began. “King Thorin has requested that I escort you home…now.”

Sarah was completely annoyed by Thorin’s presumptuous behavior.

“I’m not ready to go home. I’m here with my friend and our night is far from over.” Sarah turned her back to him while she looked at Katie who appeared completely stunned by the exchange.

“The King has requested that I drag you out of this pub kicking and screaming if you refuse. The choice is yours, Miss Silverton. What will it be?” The guard revealed this most unpleasant piece of information.

Terrified of making a scene, Sarah looked at Katie reluctantly before she slowly rose from her chair.

“You better go…you can meet me at the market tomorrow.” Katie winked at her.

The guard was about to place a hand on her elbow when she snapped at him. “Don’t touch me! I can move without your help.”

She caught King Thorin watching her from where he sat—the hint of a smile on his face. Sarah glared at him openly as she walked past him.

The guard followed her outside and walked silently beside her until they reached her house. Sarah thought the night would end there until she noticed the guard was about to knock on the door.

“No! What are you doing? You’ll wake up my parents!” She cried out while blocking his hand.

“King Thorin requested that I inform your parents of your whereabouts.” He responded plainly.

Sarah became alarmed. “You simply cannot do that! I will get in trouble for this.”

“That is not for me to decide. I’m only following the King’s orders.” He said unmoved by her request.

Sarah heard the sound of horse hooves approaching behind her. She turned around and saw King Thorin dismounting his horse. He began walking towards her as he gave the guard a quick nod. The guard immediately walked away.

Now Sarah felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

Sarah was speechless when he stood before her.

“You have gotten yourself in quite a predicament.” He said smugly to her.

“Please keep your voice down…you’ll wake up my parents.” Sarah responded as she glanced nervously at the upstairs windows, looking for any sign of movement.

“It is my intention to wake them and tell them where you have been.” He responded as he locked his eyes with hers. “That is unless you’re willing to make it worth my while.”

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

Thorin laughed loudly which terrified her even more as she took another glance at her parents’ bedroom window.

“Have you forgotten that I already kissed you?” He reminded her.

“No. I haven’t. What do you want?” Sarah had her suspicions of what this might be.

“What do you think I want?” He threw the question back at her. He was making this increasingly difficult for her.

Sarah took a deep breath and exhaled. “Well I cannot give you that.”

“Please be more specific, Sarah?” He continued to toy with her.

“My virtue…I’m saving myself for marriage.” She explained to him in the hopes of appealing to his sense of moral decency—if he had one.

“Is that so?” He smirked.

“Yes. I will not give away my virtue to anyone without a marriage proposal.” Sarah continued to hold firm to her conviction.

“I agree. You shouldn’t give your virtue away to just anyone…” He said deliberately.

Sarah was somewhat relieved by his words. “I’m glad you agree.”

“…because it belongs to me.” He spoke these words with conviction, sending a chill down her spine.

She gasped. “I simply won’t do that and I cannot believe that you would take advantage of me like this.”

“Well let me know how your virtue fares against your parents.” He said as he prepared to knock on the door.

“No! Please wait!” She hissed at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

“I’ll do it.” She whispered.

“Do what, Sarah?” He wanted to hear her say it.

“I’ll…sleep with you.” She blushed after she said the words, refusing to look at him.

“Now was that so difficult?” He asked her with an air of triumph.

Sarah didn’t respond. She was very angry with him for backing her into a corner.

“So there is no misunderstanding. I should be clear about my terms.” He added.

She dreaded what he had to say next seeing how unscrupulously he was behaving with her.

“Tomorrow, you will spend the night in my quarters…I suggest you pack accordingly. I will send the carriage for you at six. Don’t be late.” He stated his demands clearly to her.

“Spend the entire night? Six o’clock? How do I explain my absence to my parents? We have dinner as a family every evening at six.” Sarah began to panic at his ridiculous request.

“You’re a clever girl, Sarah. I’m confident that you will figure something out.” He replied with a devilish grin.

She couldn’t help but notice how much he was enjoying this.

“Good night, Sarah.” He took her hand and slowly kissed it before he mounted his horse and rode away. Sarah remained planted where she stood, not believing what just happened.

“What have I done?” She whispered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah barely slept as she agonized over the arrangement she made with the King of Erebor. She wondered how she was going to explain his carriage to her parents. Even more challenging was the explanation for her overnight stay in Erebor.

She had to get a hold of Katie this morning; her new friend may have some good suggestions for her, Sarah hoped.

At the break of daylight, Sarah made her way down to the kitchen to look for Tana or Mary.

“Tana, are you going to the market today?” She asked her.

“I didn’t have plans to go but if you need something, Mary or I can pick it up for you.” Tana answered.

This was not the response she was hoping for. She did not want to send the servants on a wild goose chase—they were hard workers and were always good to her.

Sarah made up her mind to make the trip to the market alone. She didn’t care about the consequences when she returned. She skipped breakfast and headed for the market in search of her new friend.

Katie was just finished setting up when she arrived. Her eyes widen with excitement when she saw Sarah approaching her.

“What happened last night?” Katie was anxious to hear the news from Sarah.

Sarah stood beside her so they could speak quietly without being heard by the people nearby.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told.” Sarah began the account of what transpired between her and the King.

“Was it that terrible? What exactly happened?” Katie was concerned for Sarah.

“He was going to tell my parents that I was at the pub last—“

“He didn’t!!!” Katie was shocked.

“Yes. But he agreed not to tell them if…I sleep with him.” Sarah whispered these last few words in Katie’s ear.

Katie was speechless as she stared at Sarah.

“…and I agreed. I was desperate.” Sarah finished.

As soon as Katie recovered from her moment of shock, she began to smile at Sarah.

“That’s not the worst thing in the world. I wish a king would ask me to sleep with him.” She laughed lightly.

“I don’t like the way he went about this…twisting my arm for his own pleasure.” Sarah said angrily.

“Did he set a date for you to meet him?” Katie asked curiously.

“This evening.” Sarah sighed.

“So soon?” Katie asked.

“He is sending a carriage for me at six and he expects me to spend the night in his quarters. How do I explain this to my parents, especially my mother?” Sarah looked at Katie with desperation.

“The carriage does present a problem…otherwise, I would offer you my home as an excuse for your overnight disappearance. Personally, I would be elated if I were in your situation. I suppose we are different that way.” Katie said feeling a bit melancholy.

Sarah did not miss the meaning of her comment. “I’m sorry. Perhaps I’m being insensitive for troubling you with my problems.”

“No—no, don’t be silly.” Katie said dismissively. “I’m living vicariously through you.” She smiled.

“Do you have someone special in your life?” Sarah asked her; she knew so little about her new friend.

“A few months ago, I thought there was…turns out he was married. His wife spread the most awful rumors about me…for a while, no one would talk to me or buy anything from me. So you see, being propositioned by a king would be a step up for me.” Katie said with a look of resignation.

“That’s terrible. I’m sorry you had to experience that. What about your parents? Were they supportive or were they angry with you?” Sarah could only imagine her own mother’s reaction.

“My mother died last year and my father let’s me do whatever I want as long as I do my chores and bring home enough money to help pay for our household expenses. He is a fisherman by trade and spends most of the day in Lake-town…sometimes what he makes isn’t enough—so I have to help out.” Katie explained.

Sarah could not imagine living this way; she never had to worry about money. That was her father’s responsibility. Her heart went out to Katie.

“What was your mother like?” Sarah asked curiously.

“She was sweet and kind…always smiled at everyone. She came from a very wealthy family from out west. She and my father met while he and his friends were hunting not far from her home. She was riding and fell off her horse and he helped her…the rest is history. To make a long story short, her family disowned her after she married him but she didn’t care. She loved him that much.” Katie’s eyes became distant as she thought about a time when her mother was alive.

“Did your father love her just as much?” Sarah asked.

“Yes, very much…still does. Every evening when he arrives, he sits on the front porch for hours smoking his pipe. I know he’s thinking about her.” Katie described her father’s distant behavior with a bit of sadness.

Sarah placed an arm around Katie. “I’m sorry, Katie. Just know that if you ever want to talk, I’m here for you. Now I’m really ashamed to be bothering you with my problems. I got myself into this mess; I will get myself out of it.”

“Oh nonsense! What will you say to your parents?” Katie brought herself back to the present.

“I think…I will say the King invited me to dinner because he wishes to court me. I’ll be spending the night in a guestroom as he is taking me horseback riding in the morning. Oh dear…this sounds so awful. My mother will never believe it.” Sarah sighed as she began to panic again.

“I think she will.” Katie sounded confident.

“You don’t know my mother.” Sarah wrinkled her nose.

“She will be so excited when you tell her that she won’t think of anything else.” Katie assured her.

“…except picking out the gown I will wear!” Sarah chuckled.

Katie laughed with her. “So…I’m curious…do you know what to do once you find yourself in the King’s quarters?”

Sarah blushed lightly. “Not really. My mother never talked to me about it…she’s too uptight. I’ve heard things but I’m not sure how much of it is true. Would you mind helping me out a little?” She asked her sheepishly.

“I’m no expert but I can share what I know based on my personal experience.” Katie offered.

“Sounds perfect.” Sarah was relieved and grateful.

******

On the way home, Sarah rehearsed the story she was going to tell her mother. As she approached the house, she saw her mother looking out the window. She knew she was waiting for her the instant she saw her face.

Beth shook her head with disapproval as she disappeared from the window.

The minute Sarah set foot in the house, her mother began scolding her.

“Where have you been? How could you disappear without telling anyone?” Beth began fretting.

“I was just at the market.” Sarah explained.

“Why didn’t you take Tana or Mary with you?” Her mother shot back at her.

“I didn’t want to bother them; they’re busy.” Sarah was waiting for her mother to stop her ranting so she can break the news to her about the King’s invitation.

Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Go upstairs and take a bath. We just received a dinner invitation from the King for this evening.”

“King Bard?” Sarah panicked. Her mother could easily insist that she attend Bard’s dinner instead.

“No. King Thorin has invited us for dinner. He is generous enough to offer us his carriage and guest quarters at Erebor so we don’t have to travel back home so late at night.” Beth’s mood began to lighten as she talked about the invitation.

Sarah looked at her mother with her mouth wide open. Well, this certainly saved her from making ridiculous excuses to her mother. However, it angered her as well. He had planned this all along but allowed her to agonize about it unnecessarily—all night and all morning. _I’m sure he’s enjoying a good laugh at my expense_ , she thought furiously.

“You don’t look pleased.” Her mother frowned.

“No. I’m just surprised…that’s all.” Sarah explained as she began climbing the stairs.

“I hung out the lavender gown for you, but you must wait one hour before the carriage arrives to wear it; otherwise, it will wrinkle.” Her mother called out to her.

As Sarah entered the bathroom, it struck her as ironic that he was going to have his way with her right under her parents’ noses.

******

The carriage arrived at exactly six o’clock. Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat as her nerves began to get the best of her.

Sarah kissed Gram good night as she had no desire to sleep anywhere but her own bed. She was willing to wager that her mother was thrilled about this.

“Please hurry! We don’t want to keep the King waiting.” Beth called out to her husband and daughter.

“Darling, the carriage is not leaving without us.” Roger quipped as he walked out the door.

As always, Sarah was the last one to step outside. She stared at the carriage for a brief moment before taking a deep breath and climbing inside.


	4. Chapter 4

During the carriage ride to Erebor, Sarah sat between her parents and she noticed how closely her mother was scrutinizing her physical appearance.

Sarah tried to ignore her but she knew it was only a matter of time before she began to criticize her.

“What is that on your hair?” Beth asked her.

“It’s a hair comb.” Sarah said tersely.

“I don’t remember seeing it before. Where did you get it?” Beth continued her inquiry.

“I made a new friend at the market. She gave it to me as a gift.” Sarah explained.

“I’d like to meet this new friend of yours sometime. That comb does not match the dress. Why didn’t you wear the one I left on your bedside table?” Her mother was displeased.

“Darling, please leave her alone. You’re going to ruin her appetite.” Her father complained. He was tired of hearing his wife’s nagging.

“Roger, I only want the best for our daughter. If I nag her it’s because I care about her.” Beth thought her behavior was completely justified.

Her mother’s nagging and the pressure of this evening was more than Sarah could bear as she broke into tears.

“What’s the matter?? Why are you crying? Are you not well?” Her mother was alarmed.

“Now look at what you have done!” Roger exclaimed, displeased with his wife.

“Come here, pumpkin.” He placed an arm around Sarah so she could lean her head against his shoulder. He gave her his handkerchief to dry off her tears.

Beth sighed loudly. “I’m always the villian around here. No one cares how much effort I put into this family.”

“Nobody is saying that, Beth…sometimes, enough is enough.” Roger chided his wife.

Although Beth remained silent the rest of ride, she felt angry and hurt deep inside. It was painful to be unappreciated by those you loved the most.

The ride came to a merciful end once the carriage pulled up to the gate.

Roger helped his wife and daughter off the carriage as servants rushed towards them to help them with their overnight bags.

An older dwarf approached the carriage and greeted them with a smile.

“Good evening. My name is Balin.” He introduced himself to the family.

Roger smiled as he introduced his family to Balin. The family proceeded to follow Balin inside where they were led by servants to their respective guestrooms.

Sarah noticed that she was given a guestroom one level above her parents, the same level containing the King’s quarters. _How convenient_ , she thought.

A servant named Gwin led her into her guestroom and showed her where to find what she needed.

“My bedroom is directly across from yours. If you need anything tonight, please knock on my door. I’ll take you to the dining hall whenever you’re ready.” Gwin informed her.

“I’ll need a minute or two.” Sarah said to her.

“Certainly. Take your time.” Gwin smiled at her.

Sarah closed the door and sat on the bed as she exhaled. Her nerves were beginning to plague her now that everything was becoming real to her. She was on this level for a reason; she made a deal with the King and very soon she will be honoring that deal.

She was startled by the sudden knock on the door. She quickly rose and answered the door. It was Gwin.

“I just received word from your mother. She requested that you join them in the dining hall at once.” Gwin said politely.

“Please give me one moment.” Sarah said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hoped to hold up under her mother’s scrutiny.

Sarah promptly followed Gwin to the dining hall.

When they entered the dining hall, Sarah noticed that her father was in deep conversation with the King while her mother sat quietly and smiled politely.

The atmosphere was somewhat informal; the small round table created a more intimate setting.

Beth was the first person to spot her. Sarah could tell she was annoyed at her for keeping them waiting— _no surprise there_ , she thought.

Sarah made her way to the only seat available—between her mother and the King.

Thorin rose from his chair and smiled politely at her, as if she were a stranger.

“How do you do, Sarah? I’ve insisted to your parents that we dispense with all formalities. We’re all on a first name basis here.” He informed her with a gleam in his eyes.

He held the chair for her as she sat down and gently pushed it in. Sarah managed a smile at him as she thanked him.

Her mother’s eyes were fixed on her the entire time.

Sarah was completely uncomfortable with Thorin’s pretense of dinner with her parents just to get her alone with him in his bedroom.

She barely touched the food on her plate but drank plenty of wine. At one point, she felt her mother kick her under the table. Sarah ignored her as she continued to drink more wine. Somehow, she managed to add a few words to the conversation when it was appropriate.

The dinner would have been an awkward affair if it weren’t for the fact that her father was a great conversationalist.

“Sarah is a pretty good archer.” Roger said proudly to Thorin.

Beth was annoyed that her husband revealed this piece of information at the table. She didn’t consider archery suitable for a proper lady.

“Is that so?” Thorin said to Sarah.

Sarah was not paying close attention and had no idea what was just said. She was too embarrassed to ask her father to repeat himself.

“I’m not sure…” She took a chance and offered a neutral response.

“Don’t be so modest, pumpkin? Your brother, Aren, is an excellent archer and he taught you everything you know.” Her father continued to praise her.

Sarah was thankful for her father’s response as he brought her back into the conversation. Thorin gave her a knowing look.

“I’m not as good as my brother but I can hold my own with a bow and arrow.” Sarah responded as she took another sip of her wine.

“That’s quite an impressive skill for a young lady to have.” Thorin smiled at her.

The evening continued to progress with more conversation until her mother decided that she needed to retire for the night.

Sarah’s heart began beating rapidly as dinner came to an end. She rose from her chair and made her way back to the guestroom. Her head was spinning from the considerable amount of wine she drank at dinner.

When she entered her guestroom, she headed straight for the bed and lied on her back with her eyes closed. Everything around her appeared to be spinning. She hoped Thorin had forgotten about their arrangement. So far, she had not heard anything about it.

Half an hour later she heard a knock at the door.

“Come in.” She called out.

It was Gwin who entered her room. Sarah thought the servant was going to help her with her gown.

“The King would like to see you. I’m here to take you to him.” Gwin informed her.

This statement brought her back to reality as she sat up on the bed. _The sooner I get this over with, the better_ , she thought with resignation.

Sarah followed Gwin down the hallway. She tried her best to keep up with the servant as she was walking very fast.

Gwin knocked on the door. Two of Thorin’s personal guards were standing beside the door.

It wasn’t long before Thorin opened the door. Gwin stepped aside so Sarah could enter.

Sarah thought she was going to be sick as she made her way into his quarters. He was watching her carefully.

After he closed the door, he invited her to take a seat on the sofa in his sitting area. She was grateful to be off her feet.

He sat beside her and Sarah wondered if he was going to do this on the sofa.

“Did you enjoy dinner tonight?” He asked her.

“Yes. It was good…thank you.” She managed to say in spite of the fog that filled her head.

“I wasn’t sure you did. I noticed you didn’t eat much.” He observed.

“There wasn’t anything wrong with the food. I just wasn’t hungry.” Sarah explained.

Thorin nodded then he said, “Tell me something about yourself that I don’t already know.”

Sarah stared at him as if he were joking.

“Have I said something to offend?” He asked her.

“Can we please get this over and done with?” She blurted out.

“Whatever do you mean, Sarah?” Thorin feigned ignorance.

“Why do you bother with conversation? You asked me to come here because you want to sleep with me.” Sarah said with irritation. She knew the wine was doing most of the talking for her.

“What type of person do you take me for?” He asked her pointedly.

“The type who blackmailed me into giving him my virtue right under my parents’ noses.” She said angrily as her face began to flush.

Thorin did not respond to her. He simply rose and took a few steps away from the sofa. He turned slowly before he spoke.

“Come here, Sarah.” The words sounded like a command.

Sarah suddenly became afraid. _He has decided to take my advice and dispense with polite conversation_ , she thought. She imagined that he would be the type to be completely rough with her.

She prayed he didn’t leave her with any visible bruises—visible to her mother’s prying eyes.

She rose slowly from the sofa and as she prepared to take a step forward, everything around her went dark.

Sarah fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early morning when Sarah awoke to find herself in bed. She didn’t know how she got there and how she managed to change into her nightgown. However, she was very much aware of the pounding pain in her head. The knock on the door only intensified that pain.

“Come in!” She called out as she winced from the pain.

Gwin slowly opened the door before coming in. Sarah wondered how much did the servant know about last night.

"Gwin, do you know what happened to me last night?" She was almost ashamed to ask her.

"You fainted, milady." Gwin responded briefly.

"How did I get here?" Sarah pressed for more information.

"The King carried you in here." Gwin explained.

"I see..." then another question entered her mind. "Did he change my clothes?"

Gwin giggled. "No, milady. I did...with the help of another servant."

Sarah smiled at the young servant's amusement. She felt silly for asking her this but she was also relieved to know what really happened.

"Milady, breakfast will be served in the dining hall in one hour." Gwin suddenly remembered the purpose of her visit.

The very thought of food made Sarah feel sick to her stomach. She just wanted to go home and crawl under the covers of her own bed.

The servant hesitated as if there was more she needed to say.

“Is there anything else, Gwin?” Sarah did not miss her hesitation.

“Y-Yes…your mother asked that you not be late to breakfast.” Gwin almost looked apologetic when she said these words.

“Of course she did.” She sighed with exasperation.

Sarah took a look at her face in the mirror and saw slight puffiness and a noticeable light purple bruise on her right cheekbone. Memories of fainting in Thorin’s sitting room flooded her mind. She was very annoyed at herself for drinking too much.

As a result of her fainting, she never met her end of the bargain; she didn’t know whether to be relieved or to be terrified. Something told her that Thorin was a very determined person who was used to getting what he wanted.

In spite of her headache, she managed to bathe and get into her gown with time to spare. After she finished brushing her hair, Gwin escorted her to the dining hall.

She was surprised to be the first person to arrive at the table. The servants poured her some tea which she gladly accepted. While she took a sip of the hot beverage, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Sarah stiffened when she heard the footsteps stop behind her chair.

“Good morning, Sarah.” Thorin said as he leaned beside her and kissed her on the right cheek. She felt the hairs rise behind her neck as his lips and beard brushed against her skin.

“Good morning.” She managed to say to him.

“You have a bruise on your cheek.” He noticed.

“Yes…I know.” She replied as she nervously took another sip of her tea.

“You shouldn’t be drinking so much if you cannot handle it.” He said as he took the seat to her right.

“I was nervous…so I drank.” She said tersely.

“That’s not a good reason. You could’ve gotten hurt.” He chided her.

Sarah put down her cup of tea and stared at him. She didn’t know what to make of him this morning.

“Is there something on your mind, Sarah?” His eyes were trying to read hers.

“What do you really want from me?” Sarah asked him pointedly.

His lips curled into a smile. “What do you think I want from you?”

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I knew…wouldn’t I?” She responded, annoyed that he was toying with her.

“I’d like to get to know you better.” He said plainly.

“…and you would like to do this by sleeping with me. That was the deal you forced me to make.” Sarah reminded him angrily.

He was about to respond to her when her parents suddenly entered the dining hall.

Her father called out good morning to them as he and his wife headed for their seats.

As if on cue, the servants arrived and began placing plates of food on the table.

Beth immediately noticed the bruise on her daughter’s face. Sarah saw the look on her mother’s face and quickly looked away, focusing her attention on her plate.

One look at the eggs on her plate and Sarah shot up from her chair, excusing herself abruptly, while she hurried to the nearest bathroom to vomit.

Beth looked horrified as she watched her daughter rush out of the dining hall. Then she turned to Thorin with a worried expression on her face.

“Please forgive my daughter. I don’t know where she left her manners this morning. This is not how we raised her.” She explained to him apologetically.

“It’s all right. She’s probably not feeling well.” Thorin replied dismissively.

“Yes. She was a little out of it yesterday.” Roger added.

******

It wasn’t long before the Silvertons departed from Erebor. Roger had business to attend to in Dale.

"How did you get the bruise on your face?" Her mother asked her during the carriage ride home.

"I don't know. I woke up and it was there." Sarah lied.

Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

“I hope you didn’t ruin everything with your rude behavior at breakfast.” Beth quickly moved to another topic.

Sarah didn’t have the energy to respond to her mother’s criticism.

Roger gave his wife a warning look.

“What I meant is that last night, before you joined us for dinner, Thorin asked your father if he may call on you.” Her mother clarified herself.

“Call on me?” Sarah asked with disbelief.

“Of course your father said yes. I suppose you did something right after all.” Her mother said with relief.

“I don’t know what to say.” Sarah responded, wondering what Thorin was up to this time.

“You should be happy, my dear…I forgot to mention that he’s taking you riding tomorrow morning.” Her mother added as an afterthought.

“Pumpkin, you don’t have to accept if he’s not to your liking.” Her father assured her with a pat on her hand.

“Nonsense! She should be thrill and she will be going on her date with the King tomorrow.” Beth was irritated with her husband for suggesting that their daughter had the option to reject the King.

In spite of her mother’s controlling behavior, Sarah was very curious about Thorin. She was having a difficult time understanding him; he was full of mystery. Perhaps she will learn more about him tomorrow.

“I would love to go riding with Thorin tomorrow.” She said with a knowing smile.


	6. Chapter 6

The carriage pulled in front of the Silverton’s house and Beth was the first one to step out as Glen assisted her.

“Can I go into town with you?” Sarah asked her father after they exited the carriage.

“Why, pumpkin? I have several business meetings. I’m going to be a while…at least four hours.” Roger was perplexed by his daughter’s sudden request.

“I want to see my new friend…she works in the market.” Sarah smiled eagerly at him.

“New friend?” Roger smiled.

“She’s very sweet. I’d like for you to meet her.” Sarah said excitedly.

“All right. I’ll get Glen to take us into town.” He said as he called over the servant.

******

Sarah introduced her father to Katie who was deeply touched by the gesture.

“I’ll meet you here when I’m done…and Katie, you will be joining us for dinner this evening? Yes?” Her father smiled at Katie.

“I would love that.” Katie looked from Roger to Sarah. It’s been a while since anyone was this kind to her.

“Then it’s settled.” He kissed Sarah on the cheek. “Now stay out of trouble ladies.” Roger chuckled as he walked away.

“I like your father,” Katie beamed.

“I like him too.” Sarah smiled.

Katie grinned at Sarah. “So...tell me what happened at Erebor and don’t leave anything out!”

“Oh…that. I drank too much during dinner and I ended up fainting in his quarters.” Sarah summarized her uneventful night.

“Sarah! Why did you drink so much?” Katie shook her head in disbelief.

“I was terrified…terrified of him!” Sarah cried out.

“What is there to be afraid of? He’s not going to hurt you. Otherwise, why would he invite your parents over?” Katie tried to reason with her.

“I’m afraid of him but I’m also drawn to him…does that make sense?” Sarah said quietly.

“Yes. You’re intrigued by his dangerous edge.” Katie laughed.

“Thorin asked my father if he may call on me…he’s taking me horseback riding tomorrow morning.” Sarah mentioned as an afterthought.

“So you’re getting another chance to be alone with the King?” Katie asked excitedly.

“I’m not sleeping with him in the forest…or wherever he’s taking me.” Sarah was slightly annoyed by the implication.

“If it feels right you will.” Katie grinned. “The secret is not to give it too much thought.”

“I doubt that very much.” Sarah scoffed.

******

That evening, Katie enjoyed a nice dinner with Sarah’s family.

To Sarah’s relief, her mother was rather pleasant. She could only attribute her mother’s unusual behavior to her date with Thorin tomorrow morning. She was in a very good mood. Sarah couldn’t remember the last time her mother was this cheerful.

“Katie, please feel free to join us again soon.” Beth said to Katie after they finished dinner.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at Katie and smiled as if they were sharing a private joke.

As Katie prepared to leave, she hugged Sarah. “This was the best dinner I’ve had in a long time…and I don’t just mean the food. It was nice to sit with a family and enjoy good conversation and laughter. Reminds me of the time when my mother was alive.” Katie said teary-eyed.

“I can tell my parents adored you…especially my grandmother.” Sarah grinned at her.

“I love her! She’s funny!” Katie laughed.

“That’s my Gram.” Sarah said proudly.

“About your date tomorrow…don’t ruin it!” Katie warned her.

“I won’t. I promise.” Sarah assured her.

******

The next morning, Sarah sighed as her mother pinned back part of her hair. She could not fight her stubborn mother on this.

“Do not let him touch you. He will test you to see if you give yourself away too easily.” Beth warned her.

“Oh, Mother!!! I don’t want to hear this!!” Sarah protested.

“I’m your mother and you will hear this whether you like it or not! If he doesn’t call on you again, I’ll know that you behaved stupidly!” Beth scolded her daughter.

“You’re being ridiculous, Mother!” Sarah cried out.

Beth released Sarah’s hair while she turned her back to her and took a deep breath. She was trying very hard not to slap her daughter but only because she didn’t want to mark her face before her date.

They both heard the knocking coming from the front entrance door.

“He’s early!” Beth panicked as she rushed back to her daughter and finished pinning her hair.

When they were done, Sarah made her way down the stairs. Her father and Gram where sitting with Thorin in the guest parlor room. They were engaged in conversation with each other.

She immediately caught his eye as she descended the stairs in her peach and beige gown which her mother insisted she wear.

“There’s my beautiful princess!” Her Gram called out affectionately as she rose from her seat to get a better look at her granddaughter.

Sarah smiled as she gave her grandmother a hug. “He’s quite smitten with you, my dear.” Her Gram whispered in her ear.

“Gram!” Sarah chuckled.

Beth was nervously wringing her hands behind them, praying her mother-in-law didn’t ruin her daughter’s hairstyle.

After Gram released her, Sarah slowly walked up to Thorin. He smiled at her as he took her hand and kissed it.

She was anxious to leave the house as she did not like being the center of attention.

Once the two of them were outside, Thorin helped Sarah climb the horse he brought for her. After he mounted his horse, they began heading west with six of his guards following closely.

“You have quite a nice family there.” He commented as he drew his horse beside hers.

“Thank you. I guess I should count my blessings.” She smiled at him.

“You should. Family is very important.” He responded quietly.

Sarah sensed loss in his words so she quickly shifted the conversation elsewhere.

“So…where are we going?” She asked with interest.

“A favorite place of mine.” He offered vaguely.

“Can you be a little more specific?” She asked curiously.

“All in due time, Sarah.” It was all he was willing to say.

“Sounds mysterious…like you.” She replied.

“You think I’m mysterious?” He smiled at her.

“Yes…I don’t know what to make you. From our first encounter in Bard’s library, the night we met at the pub, and then dinner at your home with my parents. Incidentally, are you still holding me to that deal?” The question had been weighing heavily on her mind.

“What deal?” He smirked.

“Must you play these word games with me?” Sarah asked him, vexed by his elusiveness.

“All right…The first time we met, you slapped me. Did you really think I’d let you get away with that?” His eyes held hers momentarily.

“So you pretended to make that deal with me as a way of punishing me? That’s really mean.” Sarah raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief.

“You know I could’ve done a lot worse…” He reminded her.

“Yet here you are with me. Why?” She asked him.

“I already answered that, but you weren’t listening to me.” He continued to toy with her, knowing he would soon get a rise out of her.

“I do remember what you said. I wasn’t sure it was true. Do you really want to get to know me better?” She asked.

“Are you always this inquisitive? Or is this the product of you being the daughter of a lawyer?” He teased her.

“Does it bother you that I ask so many questions?” She continued her inquiry.

“No. I accept it as a character flaw.” He said playfully.

Sarah shook her head with with amusement as they continued moving forward.

They soon made their way into a forested area that led into a clearing containing a large pond filled with water lilies and other flowering plants. The mountains looming ahead were a nice backdrop to the scenery.

“This is so beautiful.” Sarah was impressed by the natural beauty around her as he helped her off the horse. The guards remained rooted to their horses.

Thorin gave them a quick nod and they retreated into the forest, giving them the privacy he desired.

He placed a hand on the small of her back as he led her closer to the pond.

“How often do you come here?” She asked him.

“It has been a while since my last visit. I used to come often when I was a young lad.” He gazed at the pond as if drawing on a past memory.

“Did you come here to be alone?” She asked curiously, wondering what Thorin was like as a young lad.

“This place reminded me of someone.” He said quietly.

“A past love?” Now she was intrigued.

“Not exactly. I used to dream about a beautiful maiden who sang in the forest…a place similar to this one. Whenever I’d approach her, she would disappear. I stopped dreaming about her after the dragon Smaug captured Erebor. My life was never the same. I was forced to grow up and accept responsibilities that once belonged to my grandfather and father. There was no time for silly little dreams of elusive maidens.” As he spoke these words his eyes grew distant and serious.

“Thank you for sharing this place with me.” She was deeply touched by the gesture knowing the memories of this place were very dear to him.

“It’s no coincidence I brought you here.” He said looking at her.

She noticed the intensity in his eyes, causing her heart to quicken.

“You look just like the maiden in my dreams.” He whispered to her.

Sarah caught her breath at his words. She felt him drawing her closer to him as he gently kissed her lips. She felt herself kissing him back as he held her closer to his body.

 _Katie was right_ , she thought to herself. At this very moment, she knew that she would willingly give herself to him.

As the two became lost in each other’s kisses, they did not realize they were being watched up ahead from the mountains.

“The King seems quite taken with the little beauty. I have picked the perfect time to resurface.” The Pale Orc said to his companion who was standing beside him.

“What do you intend to do?” He asked him.

“I intend to capture the little beauty.” He sneered at his companion.


	7. Chapter 7

On the way back home, Sarah thought about how much her opinion of Thorin had changed. She felt more drawn to him and she wanted to learn more about him.

He brought his horse closer to hers. “I’d like to see more of you, Sarah.” He said to her softly.

“I would like that.” She was warmed by his request.

“Then have dinner with me tomorrow.” His tone demanded and affirmative response from her.

“Yes…of course I will.” She could hardly wait until tomorrow.

“…and Sarah…” He said her name as if to draw her full attention.

“Yes??” She looked at him expectantly.

“I don’t ever want to see you at that pub again.” His words were not a request.

“I think I learned my lesson that night…” She chuckled lightly.

“Good…and while I call on you, you’re not to accept any other suitors.” He took on a more serious tone.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. “Am I not allowed to explore my options?” She asked playfully.

“This is no joking matter. I meant what I said.” His eyes darkened ever so slightly.

“All right…as you wish.” She dare not toy with him on this matter.

“You’re quite a handful…but I’m up to the challenge.” He smiled at her.

“Handful?” Sarah scoffed.

Thorin pulled her horse’s reins towards him as he reached over and kissed her.

He grinned at her after he pulled away. “I’ve figured out a way to keep you quiet.”

“So you have? My mother told me not to let you touch me.” She shot back at him.

“I’m sure this is not what your mother had in mind.” He laughed.

“Well why don’t you enlighten me?” She challenged him.

“I will…tomorrow night.” He smirked at her.

******

It was early evening when Katie stepped onto the front porch of her house. Her father was sitting in his usual spot smoking his pipe.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me, Dad?” She asked him.

He shook his head silently. “Go on now…have a good time.” He smiled at her.

Katie nodded at him sadly as she walked down the steps and made her way to the Silvertons for dinner.

Brian watched as his daughter disappeared down the road, all the while thinking how much she reminded him of his late wife.

Sarah ran to the front door as soon as she heard the knocking. When she opened the door, Katie walked in and hugged her happily.

“It’s smells delicious in here.” She exclaimed.

“Tana is finishing up in the kitchen.” Sarah said to Katie as she led her to the dining room in the back of the family parlor room.

“How was your date with the King?” Katie asked eagerly as the two sat down at the dining table.

“It was a bit of a surprise. Romantic to say the least…he kissed me.” Sarah said dreamily.

“Did he?” Katie grinned.

“I’m meeting him for dinner tomorrow evening.” She added.

“Things are progressing nicely between you. You see…there was no reason to worry so much.” Katie was truly happy for her friend.

“You’re right. I should have listened to you.” Sarah agreed.

"I can tell that you're falling for him." Katie said knowingly.

"Really? How can you tell?" Sarah hoped others couldn't read her so easily.

“Good evening, Katie. Will your father be joining us?” Beth’s voice startled both of them.

“Evening, Mrs. Silverton. My father will not be joining us.” Katie smiled at Beth.

“I’m sorry to hear that…perhaps another time.” Beth joined them at the table. She appeared to be in good spirits. In truth, she was elated about her daughter’s dinner date with the King tomorrow.

Earlier today, Sarah had endured an hour of her mother’s questioning when she returned from her date with Thorin. She made no mention of their kissing for fear of her mother’s reaction.

Dinner was enjoyable and uneventful. Sarah ended up begging Katie to spend the night as there was much she needed to discuss with her—more specifically, tomorrow’s dinner date.

After two hours of talking quietly in the guest bedroom, Sarah bid Katie good night and returned to her own bedroom.

******

The first half of the day was a complete blur to Sarah. She spent two hours with her father in his library browsing through law books for him.

“Sarah, you must get ready for your dinner date.” Her mother’s voice startled her from the doorway.

Sarah looked at her father guiltily, knowing that he still needed her help.

“Don’t worry, pumpkin. I’m almost finished here.” He said casually.

She nodded at him as followed her mother out of the library.

“Sarah, I cannot emphasize the importance of tonight’s date. Everything hinges on your behavior.” Beth cautioned her.

Sarah was not in the mood for another lecture from her mother. She had every intention of doing things her way.

“Are you listening to me?” Her mother asked her.

“Yes, mother.” She replied.

After she finished bathing her mother helped her into a dark blue gown.

“Mother, I really wish you would let me choose what I’d like to wear for my date.” Sarah protested.

“Sarah, please don’t try my patience.” Her mother said with irritation.

Beth began to brush her daughter’s hair. As she began braiding part of her hair back, Sarah stopped her.

“I don’t like it that way. Can’t you pin it back as you did yesterday?” Sarah asked her.

She feared if the hairstyle was too complicated, she would not be able replicate it. To her surprise, Beth obliged her and pinned part of the hair back while the rest hung loosely down to her waist.

The carriage arrived promptly at six and Sarah wasted no time climbing in. She was anxious to escape her mother’s grasp.

During the ride, she wondered how this evening would progress. Her anxiety mounted as she considered all the possibilities. Was she ready for anything beyond kissing? She didn’t know yet.

When the carriage approached Erebor, she was surprised to see Thorin waiting for her outside the gate. He walked towards the carriage and helped her out before the coachman could do so.

He embraced her as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

“I’ve waited all day for you.” He smiled at her affectionately.


	8. Chapter 8

The dining hall was already set up for dinner when Sarah and Thorin stepped inside. She was excited to be spending time alone with him. The last time she was in this dining hall, her parents were with her. It had not been a very pleasant experience and she only made matters worse by drinking too much. She wouldn’t make that mistake tonight.

As she sat at the table, he began pouring some red wine in her glass. She wondered if he was going to try to get her drunk, but she soon discovered that this wasn’t going to be the case.

Thorin filled only half the glass. “This is all you will drink tonight.”

Sarah frowned. “Are you suggesting that I cannot handle wine?”

“Not at all. You already proved that to me the last time you were here…or have you forgotten that you fainted in my quarters from overdrinking?”

Sarah blushed as she tried to forget the memory of that night.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hold it against you.” He smiled as he took a sip from his wineglass.

The servants came and went as they continued to enjoy their meal. Sarah asked Thorin many questions about Erebor. She didn’t realize how little she knew about his kingdom. He in turn asked her questions about her family.

When they finished dinner and prepared to exit the dining hall, Sarah was caught off guard by what he said next.

“I’d like to take you to my quarters.” He said after placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Oddly enough, her mother’s warnings began flooding her mind.

“Are you feeling all right, Sarah.” He didn’t miss the hesitation on her face.

“Sorry. I’m fine.” She was embarrassed that he could read her so well.

He simply smiled at her as he led her out of the dining hall and to, what she could only guess, his quarters.

As they walked down the hallway and up several levels, they were greeted cordially by everyone they met. She noticed that most of the people were paying very close attention to her, making her feel a bit self-conscious. She wondered what they were thinking about her. Was she just one of many before her? Or will there be many more to follow after her?

The double doors to his quarters came into full view as they turned the corner. As before, there were two armed guards standing perfectly still by the doors, watching all who came and went.

“You’re awfully quiet.” He said to her after they were standing in the middle of his sitting room.

Sarah smiled shyly at him as she remembered passing out in this very room.

“Have I figured out another way to keep you quiet?” He said lightheartedly as he tried to put her at ease.

“Not at all!” She laughed at him.

“There she is!” He exclaimed playfully as he drew her closer to him.

He began kissing her deeply and for a moment, Sarah forgot her nervousness and became lost in his kiss.

She felt his hands moving down her back until they reached the bow that tied her lacing.

Sarah drew back with a start.

“It’s all right, Sarah.” He whispered in her ear as he continued pull on the bow.

Sarah reached behind her to stop him.

“I prefer to do it myself.” She said timidly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you know how?”

“Of course I do!” She was surprised by his question.

“You don’t strike me as the type who removes her own gown…not without the help of a servant.” He commented with a smile.

“How difficult can it be?” She said with indignation.

“This should be fun to watch.” He chuckled as he stepped away from her.

“Why must you watch? I’d prefer some privacy, if you don’t mind.” She insisted.

He shook his head with disbelief. “I cannot believe that you’re this shy. Since you happen to be so adorable, I’m going to put up with your antics…for now. If you fail, we’re doing things my way.” Sarah didn’t miss the hidden warning in his words as he disappeared into his bedroom. _I better do this fast_ , she thought nervously.

As she began tugging on the bow, it turned into a knot that she couldn’t undo. There was no mirror in the sitting room that she could use to view her back. In the end, she only managed to make the knot tighter. After an arduous moment of struggling, she heard his voice coming from the bedroom.

“Are you all right, Sarah? It shouldn’t take you this long to remove a gown.”

She could tell he was completely amused by this.

“I’m not finished!” Sarah called out.

“Enough with this nonsense!” He reentered the sitting room. “You haven’t even started.” He looked at her with surprise.

“I can’t undo the knot and you don’t have a mirror in here.” She made excuses for herself.

“Turn around.” He ordered her. She sighed as she complied with his request.

She felt him quickly loosen the knot that she struggled to undo earlier.

Thorin couldn’t help thinking how different Sarah was from any of the females he courted in the past. She was a pampered little princess who was helpless when it came to the simple task of removing her own gown. To make matters more challenging, she was also a virgin. He needed to handle her with extra care. If he wasn’t so taken with her, he wouldn’t even bother.

Once the lacing was undone, Sarah felt him removing her gown.

“I can take it from here.” She protested.

He ignored her as he finished removing the gown. She was wearing a chemise underneath which he tried to remove but not before she darted away from him.

“I’d like to keep this on.” Sarah said as she disappeared into his bedroom.

Thorin smiled to himself as he followed her, all the while thinking that he should have allowed her to drink more wine.

“Sarah, I want you to relax.” He caught her arm and drew her closer to him.

“I’m trying but this is my first time.” She said anxiously, fearing he was displeased with her.

“I know, sweetheart. I promise I will be gentle.” He kissed her lips tenderly.

She seemed to relax a little as he began removing her chemise. This time she didn’t stop him.

He lifted her carefully and placed her on the bed. Then he proceeded to remove his clothing while his eyes drew in her beauty.

As he took his place beside her in bed, he began to caress her body while soothing her with his words.

“I will never hurt you, Sarah. Do you trust me?” He asked her.

“Yes. I trust you.” Sarah replied as she gazed into his eyes—eyes that were trying to possess her.

He kissed her forehead then he kissed her lips with unrestrained passion. She began melting at his touch as his hands continued to explore her body, touching her in places where no one else has touched her before. Her skin began tingling with delight and desire as she pressed her body closer to his.

He felt her body responding to his. “Do you want me, Sarah?” He asked her softly.

“Yes. I want you now...please take my virtue.” She whispered to him.

“This is going to hurt you.” He cautioned her as he caressed her face. She was his delicate little flower.

“I don’t care. I want you.” She kissed him tenderly.

He began exploring her body with his mouth as he moved down to her breasts and began kissing and sucking them. Sarah squirmed with desire as he tasted her skin.

She felt him shifting downward, as he slowly created a trail of kisses down her body. He moved down below her waist as he gently spread her legs and began placing soft kisses between her thighs. Her body trembled when she felt his tongue penetrating her, exploring her core. He continued to pleasure her this way until she reached climax.

He heard the soft whimper that escaped her lips when she gave in to her release. He moved his body over hers as he prepared to enter her.

Nothing had prepared Sarah for the sharp pains that she experienced when she felt his erection pushing against the tightness within her.

She tried to be brave for him but she ended up sobbing with pain. The pain didn’t go away, but to her relief, its sharpness began to dull.

Thorin wiped away her tears as he comforted her with his words and kisses.

As the worst of the pain came to pass, she shifted her focus back to their lovemaking. Sarah never imagined that he would be this gentle with her as images of the person she met in Bard’s library came to mind.

After he reached his release, he held her tightly against his chest as if he never intended to let her go.

“You’re mine, Sarah.” He whispered to her.

“Always,” She whispered back to him.

Sarah’s evening of romance came to an abrupt ending as thoughts of her mother entered her mind. She hoped her mother wouldn’t figure out what happened…sometimes she was eerily clairvoyant.

“I must go before my mother kills me.” Sarah said to Thorin.

“I don’t want you to go.” He held her tighter.

“I don’t want to go, but I must.” She smiled at him.

He reluctantly released her as he had no desire to ruin his relationship with her family.

Sarah brushed her hair as one of the servants laced up her gown. Thorin was waiting for her in the sitting room.

When she was finished, he walked with her to the front gate of Erebor. She was about to kiss him good night, when he informed her that he was riding with her in the carriage. He didn’t want her traveling alone with the coachman this late at night.

As the carriage rode away, four of his guards followed behind them.

She was home within minutes. He escorted her to the front door and kissed her good night before Tana answered the door. She was sad to see him go but he promised her they would see each other tomorrow.

To Sarah’s relief, her family had already turned in for the night. Thankfully, there will be no yelling from her mother tonight; it will have to wait until the morning.

Tana helped her out of her gown and into her sleeping gown. She climbed into bed and fell asleep within the hour; her last thoughts were of Thorin.

The sound of shattering glass awoke her from her slumber.

Sarah was about to scream when the creature standing at the foot of her bed struck her across the face, sending her into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Roger was awakened by the loud noise coming from his daughter’s bedroom. Beth was still fast asleep having taken a sleeping tonic to escape her headache earlier.

He rushed to his daughter’s bedroom door and knocked loudly.

“Sarah, are you all right?” He called to her anxiously.

There was no response from her. He immediately pushed the door open and was met by a room that was in complete disarray: a broken window, an overturn chair, and shattered glass along with other items scattered on the floor—all pointing to the signs of a struggle.

Upon closer inspection, he saw what appeared to be drops of blood on the floor. He began to panic as the reality of the situation sunk in. Someone has kidnapped his daughter and her life is in grave danger.

He desperately searched the room for other clues but produced nothing meaningful, not even a ransom note which he had hoped to find.

He ran down the stairs and headed for the servants quarters where he knocked on the married couple’s bedroom door.

After a brief moment, Glen answered the door, surprised to see his long-time employer at his bedroom door.

“Someone has taken my daughter!” Roger exclaimed. His voice was filled with desperation.

“Sarah has been taken! By whom?” Glen asked with sudden alertness.

"I don’t know…perhaps someone is trying to extort money from me.” Roger ran his fingers through his hair as he racked his head over the possibilities.

“Good heavens! How could this happen?” Glen cried out as his wife came up behind him, disturbed by the commotion outside their bedroom. He quickly motioned her away.

“Glen, I need you to alert the city guards while I ride to Erebor and notify the King.” Roger said as he hurried upstairs to change his clothes.

******

Thorin was sleepless tonight as he left his quarters and walked down to the end of the hallway. He stepped out onto the long balcony and gazed at the dark starry sky. It was a quiet night, almost peaceful.

His eyes scanned the horizon while his mind was occupied with thoughts of his beautiful Sarah. He simply couldn’t get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He hated that she couldn’t spend the night with him. Circumstances ripped her away from his arms tonight.

“Thorin!” He heard Dwalin’s voice behind him.

Thorin turned to face his long-time friend who now had a concerned expression on his face.

“Is something wrong?” Thorin asked him.

“Sarah’s father is at the gate...he claims his daughter has gone missing. Someone has taken her.” Dwalin gave him the dreadful news.

“What do you mean someone has taken her? Are you sure you heard correctly?” Thorin was obviously unsettled by what he heard, hoping it was all a misunderstanding.

“I didn’t hear it firsthand…one of the guards gave me the news.” Dwalin explained.

“I must see him myself.” Thorin said as he rushed past Dwalin.

Roger thought he was going to lose his mind as he waited to hear word from Thorin. He sighed with relief when the gate reopened. He saw Thorin emerging and heading towards him.

“Roger, please tell me what happened?” Thorin asked as he tried to suppress his anxiety.

“Someone has taken my little girl.” Roger was close to the point of breaking down.

“How did this happen? Where was she?” Thorin hoped that Sarah didn’t stupidly sneak out with her friend to the local pub.

“She was in her bedroom. Someone broke her bedroom window and took her away. I found blood on the floor.” Roger explained as his voice began to crack from despair.

Thorin closed his eyes as he struggled with the information he just received from Sarah’s father.

“I’m coming with you. I will call my guards.” Thorin informed him before he headed for the gate.

******

Back at the Silverton’s house, two city guards were inspecting Sarah’s bedroom while the rest of the guards searched outside the house.

By this time, the entire household was awake. Beth awoke from her drug-induced slumber to learn that her daughter was taken by an intruder who entered through her bedroom window.

Poor Gram fainted in the parlor room when she learned of the news. She had to be carried into her bedroom by one of the guards.

When Roger and Thorin arrived with his guards, they found Beth sobbing hysterically in the guest parlor room. As soon as her husband entered through the door, she rushed at him like a mad woman. Beth yelled at him for not telling her what had happened sooner. Instead, she had to learn about this when she saw guards marching into her home with Glen.

Roger was beside himself when he witnessed his wife’s uncharacteristic behavior. He turned to Thorin and excused himself with a defeated look on his face as he practically dragged his wife back to their bedroom. At his urging, Tana gave Beth another sleeping tonic and sat by her bedside until she fell asleep.

Thorin and his guards headed in the direction of Sarah’s bedroom where they ran into the guards from Dale.

The usually peaceful home was now crawling with guards and attracting the attention of the local neighbors. The news of their daughter’s abduction began spreading like wildfire throughout the neighborhood. Families began to fear for their own safety.

The city guards did not discover anything Roger didn’t already know except that the intruder used a ladder from their shed to climb up to the window. The guards left the house and promised to follow up tomorrow.

On the other hand, Thorin and his guards provided Roger with information that only their experienced eyes could gather. As they took a seat in the guest parlor room, Thorin proceeded to explain to Roger their findings.

Thorin felt as if he were in the middle of a nightmare. He now knew what happened to Sarah and he felt he was the only one to be blamed for this. His heart sank when he realized there was very little chance that she would survive this abduction.

“The footprints we found outside do not belong to any man. The manner in which she was taken is also not characteristic of any man.” Thorin explained with a heavy heart.

“Then who or what took her?” Roger was desperate for answers.

Thorin took a deep breath as he struggled with his own emotions.

“Sarah was taken by Orcs.” Thorin replied.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Katie learned of her friend’s abduction while she was setting up at the market. It was the only thing on the people’s mind that day. She quickly abandoned her things as she hurried off to the Silverton’s house.

When Katie reached the house, she hesitated for a moment as she wondered if her unexpected visit would be considered an intrusion during such a difficult time. She took a chance and knocked on the door; she cared too much about Sarah to just walk away.

Mary answered the door and invited her in. Katie nervously took a seat in the guest parlor room while the servant notified the family of her visit.

Beth emerged from the family parlor room with bloodshot eyes that betrayed her hours of endless crying. Katie quickly rose to her feet when she caught sight of her friend’s mother.

“Mrs. Silverton…I’m so sorry—” Katie began awkwardly, but Beth did not let her finish as she threw her arms around her and embraced her.

Katie could hear Beth sniffling as she held her tightly. She sensed the desperation in the woman’s embrace.

“My husband is meeting with Bard this morning. We don’t even know if she’s dead or alive…it’s killing me inside.” Beth agonized, no longer fighting her emotions.

“We must have faith that she’s still alive. I do.” Katie refused to give up hope.

Beth released Katie from her arms as she managed a weak smile. “I admire your conviction but I’m afraid her chances are not very good…not when Orcs are involved.”

“Yes. I’ve heard…but if they wanted Sarah dead, wouldn’t they have just killed her on the spot instead of going through the trouble of dragging her out of the house?” Katie tried to reason with Beth.

“I hope you’re right…but what would they want with her?” Beth asked but deep down inside she didn’t want to know. Her own thoughts were too terrifying.

“I must return to my stand in the market but if you hear anything or need anything, please let me know…no matter the hour of the day.” It was all Katie could offer the grieving woman.

“Thank you, Katie. You were—are a good friend to my daughter.” Beth embraced her one last time before Katie left the house.

******

Thorin was holding a council meeting with his three advisers in the meeting hall where he discussed Sarah’s abduction with them. He did not sleep at all last night as he pondered over Sarah’s fate. The more he thought about it the more he began to believe that she was still alive.

“Orcs do not remove young women from their homes unless it serves them some greater purpose. My enemies cannot strike at me here in Erebor so they have decided to strike at me indirectly…through Sarah.” Thorin said bitterly.

“They do not act on their own…there is always a leader that directs their actions.” Balin interjected.

“It would also help us if we knew where they are gathering and conducting their activities…” Bofur commented.

“The Orc population was reduced and dispersed after the Battle of the Five Armies. It was only a matter of time before they reunited and planned their next attack…they never met their main objective, namely to kill me.” Thorin said in a somber tone.

“They may be keeping the girl alive for that purpose…to make an exchange.” Dwalin cautioned him.

“That shouldn’t be a difficult decision for me to make.” Thorin responded.

“You cannot fall prey to their tactics…not for a mere girl. You’re the King of Erebor.” Dwalin reminded him.

“Sarah is not a mere girl.” Thorin was offended by the comment. “Besides, I would bring reinforcements. I don’t believe they are great in number.”

“You cannot be sure of this. At present, no one knows anything about them. They have the advantage.” Balin advised him.

“I will not sacrifice her.” Thorin responded stubbornly. In his heart, he still believed she was alive and he was going to do everything within his power to save her.

The three advisers looked at each other with great concern. They did not believe their King was thinking rationally. He was allowing the young woman to cloud his judgment.

******

Roger arrived home feeling more beaten than he did last night. There was very little Bard could do for him beyond having the guards provide his home round the clock protection.

The guards who returned this morning to investigate further didn’t uncover anything new. At the moment, everyone’s hands were tied.

“How’s my mother?” He asked Beth.

“She’s in bed…sleeping. The healer gave her something to sedate her. He thinks it’s her heart. She cannot afford another scare like this one.” Beth sighed, her mind shifting back to her daughter.

Roger hugged her. “Don’t despair, my love. I’m not giving up hope yet.”

******

It was close to midnight, when Sarah was dropped in the middle of the deserted marketplace. She was blindfolded but she could hear the creatures retreating, leaving her alone where she lied on the ground.

After a few minutes wait, Sarah removed the blindfold from her eyes and immediately recognized her surroundings. With great difficulty, she managed to get to herself on her feet as she limped her way home. Her sleeping gown was covered with dirt and blood. Her face was badly bruised and swollen.

She tried to forget the horrible things these creatures did to her…especially the large, terrifying pale creature among them.

As she stood before the door of the house, she looked around her to see if they were following her but there was no one in sight. She banged the door with closed fists.

After a minute or two, Glen answered the door. Sarah did not miss the look of horror on his face when his eyes saw her in this terrifying condition.

“Sarah! You’re alive!” He quickly recovered as he reached out to help her in.

Sarah retreated like a wild animal, afraid of his touch.

Glen realized his mistake and decided to talk to her instead. “Sarah, please come in. You’re safe now.”

He took a step back to allow her plenty of room to enter. Sarah’s eyes never left his as she stepped into the house. She feared what he would do next.

Glen closed the door and hurried upstairs to alert her parents. Sarah quietly watched him disappear as she pressed herself against a wall corner and sank to the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.

Roger and Beth ran down the stairs to see their daughter.

“Pumpkin!” Roger was close to tears when he saw that his daughter was badly hurt and cowering like a wounded animal in a corner.

He knelt to the floor before her with Beth right beside him. Glen warned them of Sarah’s reaction to him earlier.

“Go away!!!” Sarah screamed at them, causing her parents to jump back.

Beth began to cry as she looked at her husband with despair. “Roger, she has been driven mad.”

“Sarah, we’re your parents. Please let us hold you.” Roger begged her.

“I want Gram.” Sarah said tearfully.

Roger was torn as he looked at Beth and slowly shook his head. He could not risk his mother’s heart. If Gram saw Sarah in this condition, she would certainly die of a heart attack.

“Gram is in bed asleep. She’s not feeling well.” Roger explained to her.

She stared back at him blankly.

“Katie…we should call Katie. She offered to help if we needed her.” Beth said to her husband.

“It’s worth a try.” Roger was open to this option.

“I’ll get her.” Beth offered as she began making her way to the door. Her husband caught her arm.

“Beth, you can’t go out alone at this hour. I’ll ask Glen to get her.” Roger chided his wife.

Beth didn’t respond as she stared at her daughter who appeared to have withdrawn herself from this world.

After Roger sent Glen to find Katie, he asked Tana to prepare a hot bath for his daughter. He then returned to Sarah, maintaining a safe distance from her with his wife beside him.

“Pumpkin, who did this to you?” He tried to get his daughter to open up to him.

“Monsters.” She whispered as she eyed him suspiciously.

Roger nodded slowly as he remembered what Thorin said last night about Orcs.

Within fifteen minutes, Glen returned with Katie. Katie was mentally jarred by the sight of Sarah but she masked her emotions. She didn’t want to add to the mounting anxiety in the room.

She noticed the look of relieve on both parents when she arrived. She slowly approached Sarah who was now staring blankly into space.

“Sarah…it’s Katie…your friend.” Katie didn’t know what else to say.

At the sound of Katie’s voice, Sarah focused her eyes on her friend. Her lower lip began to tremble as she was on the verge of crying.

“You’re safe now, sweetheart.” Katie said as she slowly extended her hand to her.

Sarah quickly grabbed her hand as she practically dug her fingernails into her friend’s skin.

Katie tried not to panic as she feared Sarah may try to attack her.

“Tana is preparing a bath for her. Can you get her upstairs?” Beth whispered to Katie. Katie nodded.

“Sarah, why don’t you come with me? Tana has prepared a nice bath for you. It’ll make you feel better.” Katie tried to reason with her.

Sarah nodded as she slowly raised herself to her feet. Katie carefully placed her arm around her waist as she led her upstairs with Beth following closely behind.

Once they made it into the bathroom, it was quite the ordeal to get her to remove her sleeping gown. With infinite amount of patience, Katie finally coaxed her into doing so while Beth stood with her back against the door.

She gasped when she saw her daughter’s badly bruised body. There were also bruises on her inner thigh along with dried blood.

Beth let out a muffled cried as she covered her mouth. Katie slowly helped Sarah into the warm bath. She appeared to be cooperating for the moment.

“Do you know what you’re doing? Have you ever done this before?” Beth asked Katie when she realized that she was about to bathe her injured daughter.

Katie turned to Beth with a grave expression on her face. “Mrs. Silverton, before my mother died from her illness, I spent six months feeding, bathing, and clothing her. I think I'm more than qualified to do this.”

“Forgive me. I had no idea. I will leave you alone. If you need anything, let us know.” Beth hung her head as she left the bathroom.

Katie dipped a wash cloth in water and began washing Sarah’s hair which was caked with dirt and blood. It took about half an hour to finish bathing her. She dried her and helped her into a clean sleeping gown that Tana left for her in the bathroom.

As they exited the bathroom, she found Beth waiting outside the hallway. She led them to the guest bedroom.

Sarah began to cry when she was led into the bedroom. Her eyes were fixed on the window.

“There’s no one there, Sarah.” Katie tried to soothe her.

Beth quickly called Roger for help. When he arrived he moved the tall chest of drawers in front of the window. It only covered the bottom half of the window but it was enough to help Sarah relax a bit.

Katie helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her. She sat beside her on the bed while she held her hand.

Tana brought a sleeping tonic she had just prepared to help Sarah fall asleep. Katie was able to get Sarah to drink it without much effort.

As Sarah lied on her back, her eyes became fixed on the window once again.

“You’re safe, Sarah. We’re all going to stay with you tonight. Nothing will happen to you.” Katie comforted her.

“That’s right, pumpkin. Your mother and I will sit here all night with you. You have nothing to fear.” Roger reassured her.

Sarah only stared blankly at her parents who were sitting on two separate arm chairs.

Beth tried to cheer up her daughter. “Thorin will be here tomorrow morning. He will be very happy to see you.”

Sarah’s eyes narrowed with anger at her mother.

“I want nothing to do with him.” She stated icily.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a long and trying night as the family was awakened several times by Sarah’s piercing screams. Even the sleeping tonic could not keep her terror at bay.

At daybreak, Sarah slipped into a more restful sleep. Everyone around her was exhausted having slept very little that night.

Katie decided not to work today after giving serious consideration to Sarah’s delicate state. She couldn’t afford to lose the income but her friend’s life was more important to her. Her father will understand.

“Beth, you look like you’re about to collapse. Let’s get you into bed.” Roger said to his wife as he helped her rise from her seat.

Beth reluctantly followed her husband out of the bedroom, but not before casting a worried look at her sleeping daughter.

“They’ve ruined her, Roger.” Beth said to her husband once they were in their own bedroom.

“She will be fine. She just needs time to heal.” Roger responded.

“That’s not what I meant. They raped her…they stole her virginity from her. Thorin will certainly abandon her once he learns this.” Beth despaired about her daughter’s future.

Roger was greatly pained by what he heard. “Please let’s not speak of this now. We should focus on helping her get better.”

After he finished putting his wife to bed, he went downstairs to the family parlor room where he found his mother sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea.

Mary walked into the room carrying a coffee pitcher. She poured some in a cup for Roger.

Gram smiled at him. “I heard she came home last night. How is she?”

Roger nodded as he reached for the cup of coffee. “She’s asleep now. I expect her to sleep most of the day.”

“Is she all right?” Gram asked worriedly.

“Yes…just a little shaken but she will be fine.” Roger tried to sugarcoat his daughter’s condition.

“Well that’s a relief. We should count our blessings.” Gram was happy to hear that her granddaughter was alive and well.

Their attention was drawn to the knocking on the front door. Roger rose to answer the door as he waved Mary away. He already knew who was at the door.

When he opened the door, Thorin and his guards were standing outside. Roger noticed that he wasn’t the only one who was sleep-deprived. It was obvious that Thorin was anxious to hear anything new concerning Sarah.

Roger invited him in while his guards remained outside. After taking a seat in the parlor room, Roger proceeded to relate last night’s events. He purposely left out some of the more unpleasant details.

Thorin smiled with relieved when he learned that Sarah was alive and back home.

“I wish to see her.” He said to Roger.

Roger could sense the desperation in his voice. “She’s asleep right now. She had a very restless night.”

“I promise I won’t disturb her. I only want to see her.” Thorin insisted.

Roger decided not to argue and asked Thorin to follow him upstairs. He knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

Katie answered within seconds and was surprised to see Thorin standing next to Sarah’s father.

Roger introduced Katie to Thorin as Sarah’s friend. Thorin immediately recognized her from the night he caught Sarah at the pub.

“Is she still asleep?” Roger asked Katie.

“Yes.” Katie nodded.

“I won’t be long.” Thorin said to Roger as he entered the bedroom.

Roger returned downstairs.

Katie watched as Thorin approached the bed. He winced at the sight of Sarah’s bruised face.

“What did they do to her?” He turned to Katie with a pained look on his face.

“We can only guess…she refuses to talk about it and we don’t want to press seeing how much it disturbs her.” Katie explained.

“Tell me what you saw. I want to know.” He sensed that Roger did not tell him everything.

Katie hesitated before she spoke. “Her body is badly bruised…we also believe she was raped and tortured.”

Thorin thought he was going to be physically ill. He closed his eyes as he tried to block the images that invaded his head.

“I’m taking her with me. She’s not safe here.” Thorin said as he sat on the bed and brushed back Sarah’s hair with his hand.

Katie prayed that Sarah didn’t wake up. She would certainly attack him if she did.

“I’m sure you'll want to discuss this with her father.” Katie tried to bring him back to reality.

“What is there to discuss? It’s only common sense.” He said rising angrily from the bed.

She remained silent, not wanting to antagonize him any further.

As Katie watched Thorin leave the bedroom, tears began to run down her face. If she could only meet someone who'd care half as much about her.

Thorin talked at length with Roger about Sarah’s safety and how Erebor would provide her with a safe home environment until he brought to justice those who harmed her.

“I must warn you, Thorin. She wants nothing to do with you…she said so last night.” Roger cautioned him.

“Why would she say this?” Thorin was disturbed by this new piece of information.

“She may feel that you’re responsible for what happened to her.” Roger responded, wondering if there was some truth to that.

Thorin remained silent for a moment. “I’m sorry if that may be true, but I want to do right by her. I want to keep her safe in Erebor and I promise you that those who harmed her will pay dearly for what they’ve done. You and your entire household are welcome to stay at Erebor.”

“It’s a generous offer but I must first discuss it with my wife.” Roger said without committing to anything.

“Fair enough. I’d like to have one last word with Katie before I leave.” He said rising to his feet.

“Certainly. You know the way.” Roger responded.

Katie answered the door when she heard the knocking.

“May I speak with you?” Thorin caught her by surprise yet again.

“Of course.” She stepped back as he entered the room.

“I spoke to Sarah’s father about bringing her to Erebor. If he consents, it would mean a great deal to me if you were to join her as well.” His eyes pleaded with her.

“I’m not sure that I can…” Katie hesitated.

“Roger mentioned how you were the only one who was able to keep her calm. Sarah needs you.” Thorin continued to plead his case.

“I want to be there for her…more than anything…but if I stay in Erebor, it will be difficult for me to take care of my responsibilities. I work in the market to help my father cover our expenses. I also make dinner for him every night…and there are also household chores…” Katie hoped Thorin would be reasonable. She was well aware of his reputation for being stubborn.

“Whatever you make at the market, I will triple it. You are free to take the carriage to attend to your household chores.” He was trying to make it difficult for her to refuse.

“All right, I will join her in Erebor.” She consented.

“Thank you, Katie.” He smiled at her with relief.

Just then, Sarah began to stir and slowly open her eyes. She quickly sat up, her eyes widening when they focused on Thorin.

“Sarah…sweetheart. It’s me, Thorin.” Thorin spoke softly to her as he approached the bed.

“I’m not an idiot. I know who you are and I want you to leave at once.” She was now wide awake and angry.

“Please, Sarah…don’t be angry with me. I’m trying to help you.” He implored her.

“Get out!!!” She screamed at him.

Thorin froze as he saw pure hatred in her eyes. He never dreamed her beautiful face would be capable of looking at him this way. The Orcs had succeeded in turning her against him.


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin walked down the stairs with a very disturbed look on his face.

Roger was standing at the bottom of the staircase waiting for him with a grim expression on his face.

“I did warn you about her.” Roger reminded him sternly. 

“My offer still stands. Please let me know before nightfall.” Thorin said as he prepared to leave the house.

******

“It’s a good idea, Sarah. Erebor is a fortress—no one can harm you there. Thorin will protect you, no matter what you think of him now.” Katie tried to convince her reluctant friend.

“You will stay with me?” Sarah asked her.

“Yes. I promise.” Katie reassured her.

“Fine. I will go then.” Sarah said with resignation. The thought of spending another night in her own house terrified her. Sadly, she no longer felt safe here.

“Sarah, why do you hate him so much? Do you blame him for what happened to you?” Katie wanted to understand what was driving her friend’s emotions.

“He planned all of it. How else did they know exactly where to find me?” Sarah said bitterly.

“Perhaps it was just a coincidence.” Katie suggested.

“Coincidence that they kidnapped me on the night of our planned dinner date? One of the Orcs told me that he made a deal with Thorin. They would not attack his kingdom if he offered them a young woman. He sacrificed me…right after I gave him my virtue.” Sarah was becoming increasingly agitated.

“…and you believed those foul creatures? They lied to you…they want to turn you against him and you’ve allowed them to succeed.” Katie tried to forcefully reason with Sarah.

Sarah broke into tears as the suppressed memories of her torturing began to seep into her mind.

Katie hugged her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you…you’ve suffered enough.”

“It’s all right. I need to hear these things…you’re a good friend, Katie.” Sarah hugged her back but she still had her doubts about Thorin.

******

By late afternoon, Sarah and Katie were packed and ready to head out to Erebor in the Silverton’s carriage.

Roger hired someone to install bars on each of their windows. This made the house look more like a prison but keeping his family safe was his top priority.

“Pumpkin, do I get a hug before you leave?” He extended his arms at his daughter.

Sarah smiled at father with the slightest hesitation before she walked towards him and hugged him lightly. She was still experiencing a great deal of physical pain.

“I love you, Sarah.” Roger said as he kissed the top of her head. He was happy to see some improvement in her behavior…last night she wouldn’t even allow him to come near her.

Beth seized the opportunity to hug her daughter as well. She had been afraid to approach her until now.

“I’ll visit you tomorrow morning. We’ll have breakfast together…just us girls.” Beth smiled at Sarah and Katie.

“That’s sounds splendid.” Katie smiled back at Beth.

Glen and Roger loaded up the carriage with the girls’ packed belongings.

As Sarah and Katie settled into the carriage, the entire household stood outside to bid them one last good bye.

“Everything will be fine, Sarah.” Katie said as Glen began driving the carriage away.

As Sarah stared out the carriage window, she wondered in what world would everything be fine for her again.

When they arrived at the gate of Erebor, Bofur and a group of servants were waiting for them outside. Thorin had asked Bofur to meet them for him. He feared his presence would only disturb Sarah. Instead, he chose to watch from a distance on the hallway balcony.

As Bofur escorted Sarah and Katie inside, he couldn’t help notice the bruises on Sarah’s face. It gave him some insight into Thorin’s outburst earlier when he returned from the Silverton’s home.

“The guest room is ready and dinner will be served at seven in the dining hall. Gwin has be assigned to take care of your needs. You do remember Gwin?” Bofur tried his best to make them feel at home.

“Yes, I remember her. If you don’t mind, I prefer to eat dinner in the guest room.” Sarah said quietly.

“Of course.” Bofur nodded as he cast a nervous glance at Katie. Katie only smiled politely.

The guest bedroom was located on the same level as the King’s quarters. To Sarah’s relief, the room was windowless. A second bed was placed in the room to allow Katie to keep Sarah company during the night until she was comfortable being alone.

“It looks like he thought of everything.” Katie said to Sarah once they were alone.

“I’m sure he did.” Sarah replied as she looked around the room.

Shortly after seven, Gwin and another servant brought dinner to their room and placed it on a small square table against the wall.

Sarah and Katie watched as the two servants quickly arranged the table for dinner, placing two chairs at each end.

Bofur stopped by briefly after the servants were done.

“Katie, Thorin would like to talk to you in the meeting hall when you are finished with dinner.” Then he turned to Sarah. “Sarah you are more than welcome to join Katie.”

Sarah only stared at him blankly.

After they finished dinner, Katie prepared to leave for the meeting hall.

“You really should join me. I know this concerns you.” Katie said to Sarah.

“I don’t want to see him.” She replied plainly.

“You know where to find us if you change your mind.” Katie said as she exited the room.

When Katie entered the meeting hall, she found Thorin already sitting at the table. He quickly invited her to have a seat and got right to the point.

“Katie, it’s critical that I learn as much as I can about where Sarah was taken and who tortured her. I feel helpless and it angers me. She will not talk to me but I’m sure she will talk to you. Time is of the essence here.” He tried to impress upon her the importance of this task.

“I will do my very best to get this information for you. She and I spoke earlier today and it appears that they were trying to turn her against you. They claim that you sacrificed her to them for the protection of your kingdom.” Katie recounted her conversation with Sarah.

Thorin’s eyes darkened at her words. “She doesn’t believe this to be true…does she?”

“If she does, it’s only because they tortured her pretty badly.” Katie explained.

She was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation as she noticed his anger was escalating.

Thorin took a deep breath in an effort to contain his anger. He needed to be alone. “You may go now, Katie.”

Katie excused herself as she rose quickly from her seat and left the meeting hall.

Before Sarah fell asleep, she drank a strong tonic that a healer prepared for her. It was designed to help her sleep through the entire night.

Katie was looking forward to a good night sleep considering how little she had slept last night.

An hour after they both fell asleep, the door to their bedroom opened slowly.

Thorin stood at the doorway for a brief moment before he walked over to Sarah’s bed. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed so as not to disturb her.

His eyes watched her as she slept soundly. He slowly reached out his hand and began caressing her face, wishing he could take her to his bed and just hold her in his arms. He wanted to make her feel safe again.

He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

“Good night, Sarah.” He whispered to her.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Sarah awoke to the side effects of the healer’s strong tonic. She felt disoriented and nauseated. When she tried to stand the room appeared to be spinning around her.

Katie was already up and dressed for breakfast. The very thought of food made Sarah ill.

“How are you feeling?” Katie asked her.

“Awful…the tonic made me sick. I will do without it tonight.” Sarah commented as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

Katie worried that without the tonic Sarah would spend most of the night waking up screaming, as she did the night before.

“Can you manage breakfast with your mother this morning?” Katie asked her.

“I’ll manage…but I won’t be eating much.” Sarah said, suppressing a yawn.

“Good! I think it will cheer you up a bit.” Katie was hopeful.

“By the way, we need to talk after breakfast. I need you to tell me anything you can remember about the night you were taken by the Orcs.” Katie hated to spring this on Sarah, but Thorin was counting on her for some prompt answers.

“Is that why he met with you last night?” Sarah asked.

“Yes…Thorin is very frustrated that his hands are tied until he has more information. He means to avenge those who caused you harm." Katie explained.

"I'm sure he does." Sarah was barely listening to her friend.

"Don’t you want to see them punished for what they did to you?” Katie hoped her words didn’t irritate Sarah too much.

“Fine. We’ll talk after my mother leaves.” Sarah agreed.

******

When they both arrived at the dining hall, they found Beth standing beside the dining table as she talked with Thorin. She appeared to be in a very good mood.

Sarah noticed Thorin but was too sick to protest. She was relieved when she took a seat at the table; she could barely stand on her feet.

“Darling, are you all right?” Beth asked her with a worried look on her face.

“Sarah?” Katie called out to her as she placed a hand on her forehead to see if she was running a fever.

“What’s wrong with her?” Thorin asked Katie.

Without warning, Sarah slumped over on the table. Thorin rushed to her side.

“She’s having a bad reaction to the tonic the healer gave her last night.” Katie said to Thorin.

Thorin frowned at Katie with confusion.

“What healer?” he asked.

“He was here last night…said he was asked to give Sarah something to help her sleep.” Katie had the nagging feeling that something was very wrong here.

“I never sent for a healer last night.” He said as he began to lift Sarah from the chair.

Katie and Thorin were startled by the loud noise behind them. They saw Beth lying unconscious on the floor.

“Please take care of her. I can only deal with one unconscious woman at a time.” He said to Katie as he exited the dining room with Sarah in his arms.

Katie called a guard standing outside the dining hall and he immediately came to her aid. He lifted Beth from the floor and carried her to the guest room where Sarah and Katie were staying.

As Thorin carried Sarah down the hallway, he ran into Bofur.

“Is she ill?” Bofur asked him with a concerned look on his face.

“She’s been poisoned. Do you know of any healer who stopped by last night?” Thorin asked him as he walked rapidly to his quarters.

“Yes…Cadius was here last night…but he’s a most trusted healer. We have called upon him for the past few years without any problems.” Bofur explained as he tried to keep pace with Thorin.

“We’ll deal with him later. Right now I need another healer. Get me a damn elf!” He spat the words angrily at Bofur.

“Right away!” Bofur said as he hurried off.

When Thorin arrived at his quarters, he placed Sarah’s limp body on his bed and sat beside her, his anxiety escalating.

If she survived this, he was going to demand some answers from her. Someone was trying to kill her and he was going to make her talk to him. He had finally reached the end of his patience.

******

The healer stood outside the mouth of the cave, his heart racing with terror.

“I did as you asked. Please return my son to me…that was our deal.” As he spoke, his body trembled with fear.

Cadius did not trust the Orcs but his ten-year-old son’s life hung on the balance. The Orcs that broke into his house last night demanded that he poison Sarah in exchange for his son’s life. They expected him to carry out the dreadful deed that very night.

He reluctantly exploited his relationship with the people of Erebor. He was given full access to Sarah without question.

“But she isn’t dead, is she?” came the eerie voice from inside the dark cave.

“The poison is working its way slowly through her body. She will most certainly die by midday today.” Cadius responded nervously.

The Orc appeared at the cave entrance. “That is not good enough for me.”

At these words, the Orc swung his sword in one swift movement, severing Cadius’s head from his body.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah awoke late morning to find herself in the King’s quarters. She was feeling much better and well-rested.

Sitting on a chair beside the bed, was Thorin himself, as if he were waiting for her to awake.

“What am I doing here?” She asked him, not remembering what happened to her.

“You were poisoned last night. A healer just saved your life.” He explained briefly. He was gearing up to ask her some tough questions.

“I was poisoned??” She asked with disbelief. “Why?”

“The Orcs have decided that they want you dead. It’s another way to strike back at me.” He watched her reaction carefully as he said these words.

“I can’t believe this…then I’m not safe anywhere.” She said with utter frustration.

“You are safest here. I’ve already given strict orders regarding your safety to my guards and advisers. Now I need some answers from you.” He got right to the point.

“What answers?” Sarah asked suspiciously.

“Where were you taken the night the Orcs abducted you? Do they have a leader?” He began asking her.

“Do we have to do this now?” Sarah asked annoyed.

“Do you want to continue living? If the answer is ‘yes,’ then I strongly suggest that you do this now.” Thorin was angered by her unwillingness to be cooperative.

“I don’t know where I was taken. I was unconscious when they brought me there and I was blindfolded when they left me on the market square. I can only tell you that I was inside a cave.” She felt her skin crawl as her mind began to relive the horror she experienced.

“Who was their leader?” He asked her quickly before she became distracted.

“I don’t know…there appeared to be one Orc in particular who was giving out orders. He was paler than the others.” Sarah was starting to get agitated as evidenced by her fidgeting.

“Describe him to me.” Thorin demanded.

“I’m done talking about this!” Sarah said angrily as she began to get out of bed. Thorin physically restrained her—a huge mistake on his part.

“Get your hands off me!” She screamed at him.

He realized his mistake and immediately released her. “I’m sorry, Sarah. I’m only trying to protect you…but I can only do this if you give me the information I need.”

Sarah took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. “He was paler and larger than the others…he was missing an arm.”

Thorin caught his breath at the last part of her sentence. “Was he the one who raped you?”

“I don’t care if you torture me but I’m not answering any questions about that topic.” She was not budging on this.

“Sarah, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not the enemy here.” He said to her softly.

She only glared at him furiously for pressing her.

Thorin couldn’t help notice how different she had become from the young woman he met at Bard’s home. She now sat before him, angry and hardened.

“Where is the Sarah I made love to…the one who kissed my lips so tenderly that night.” His eyes looked at her pleadingly.

“She grew up and now she is nobody’s fool, least of all yours.” She responded cuttingly.

“Sarah, I’ve never taken you for a fool.” He was saddened by her remark.

“You just did…when you said that you made love to me. You simply took what you wanted—no different from the Orcs.” She rose swiftly from the bed and began making her way to the door.

Thorin grasped her arm firmly, forcing her to stop in her tracks.

“I cannot believe you would say such a thing.” He was hurt deeply by her words.

Sarah refused to respond to him as she stared straight ahead.

He slowly released his grip from her arm.

She yanked her arm away as she stormed out of his quarters.

He could only watch her helplessly as she left.

******

When Sarah entered her guest room, she found Katie and her mother talking on the small sofa in the room. They looked up her, surprised to see her at the door.

“Darling, you look so much better.” Her mother promptly came up to her.

“Much better.” Katie repeated, equally surprised.

“You gave us quite the scare. We didn’t think you’d survive the poisoning.” He mother hugged her with relief in her voice.

“Thanks. I’m feeling much better.” Sarah replied, mentally exhausted from her conversation with Thorin.

“I’m going to head home now and Katie will be riding back with me. She needs to take care of her chores at home.” Beth informed her.

“Why don’t you stay with your father tonight? I’m sure he is missing you.” Sarah suggested to Katie.

“Are you sure you can sleep here alone tonight?” Katie felt guilty about leaving Sarah alone but she felt more guilt over her father. He had no one in this world except her.

“I’m feeling much better and I will manage fine tonight.” Sarah tried to sound convincing.

“I can stay with you tonight if you like.” Her mother offered.

“No-no. That won’t be necessary. Besides, Father needs you at home.” Sarah reassured her mother.

“All right. I’ll leave with your mother now.” Katie sounded a bit relieved.

******

It was the middle of the night when Sarah awoke screaming from another nightmare. She sat up on the bed; her eyes desperately searched the bedroom for an intruder. Sarah began to relax when she realized it was only a dream. She slipped back under the covers and remained awake for a while.

Meanwhile, Thorin was awakened by Sarah’s loud screams. He struggled with himself as he debated whether he should go to her, knowing she was alone tonight.

In the end, Thorin decided against it when he determined that he would only make matters worse.

He was the last person she wanted to see right now.


	15. Chapter 15

“We have new information on Cadius—the healer.” Bofur said to Thorin as they sat around the table in the meeting hall the next morning.

“What have you learned?” Thorin's interest was suddenly piqued.

“Dwalin and I spoke with his wife...she said their son was taken by Orcs the same night Cadius poisoned Sarah. They threatened to kill his son if he failed to comply.

"According to his wife, he left for the Misty Mountains and never returned. We have to assume that both father and son are dead.” Bofur concluded.

“That has to be the same location where Sarah was taken.” Thorin couldn’t believe that he finally found the clue he needed.

It all made sense to him now as he thought back to the day he brought Sarah to the clearing in the forest near the mountains. The Orcs had been watching them from somewhere on the mountains.

“We came to the same conclusion.” Dwalin agreed.

“Something troubles me about Sarah’s description of their leader. It closely resembles that of the Pale Orc, Azog.” Thorin revealed to them.

“That’s impossible. He was killed during the battle.” Balin disagreed.

“That was the rumor but no one ever recovered his body. However, his son’s body was recovered.” Thorin pointed out to his advisers.

“If he is still alive, then it is likely that he seeks to avenge the death of his son, Bolg…perhaps even pursue his original mission of wiping out the line of Durin.” Balin said in a somber tone as he remembered a time when they waged battle after battle against the Orcs.

“We cannot wait for them to strike again. We must make the next move.” Thorin proposed.

“Are you suggesting we wage war against them? We know nothing of their numbers.” Balin was trying to be practical about this matter.

“Our army is strong and great in number and can certainly handle a pack of Orcs.” Thorin was determined to avenge Sarah and had closed off his mind to any type of reasoning.

******

Without Katie around, Sarah decided to hide in her guest bedroom. It was late afternoon and Katie had yet to return to Erebor. She missed her friend and their conversations.

Someone was knocking at the door. Sarah lit up, believing it was Katie. When she opened the door, she was met by Thorin on the other side of the door.

She gave him a look of exasperation.

“Don’t look so happy to see me.” He didn’t miss the expression on her face.

“Why are you here?” She asked him impatiently.

“Why am I here? I live here…I’m the King of Erebor.” He said sarcastically.

She was about to slam the door on his face, when he quickly placed his hand against the door and held it open.

“Sarah, I’m not here to fight with you.” He softened his tone.

“Then why don’t you start by dropping your sarcasm.” She said testily.

“I’m sorry about that. Your father is here; he’s waiting for you in the meeting hall.” He informed her.

“I find it very interesting that you’re now announcing my visitors. Don’t you have servants who can do this for you?” Sarah asked him sarcastically.

“Now look who’s being sarcastic.” He pointed out to her.

“The rules don’t apply to me.” She shot back at him.

“Fine.” He admitted his defeat. “I came here because I wanted to see you. Is that so terrible?” His eyes searched hers, hoping that she would soften up a bit.

“I will go speak to my father now.” She said dismissing his comment.

“Sarah, please.” He whispered to her.

Sarah pretended not to hear him as she walked away.

He closed his eyes as he hung his head, wondering if he'd lost her forever.

******

When Sarah walked into the meeting hall, her father’s expression made her pause. She suspected that something was wrong.

“How are you, pumpkin?” He wasn’t his usual jovial self as he embraced her.

“What’s wrong, Father?” She asked him anxiously. She couldn’t handle any more bad news.

“Katie will not be coming over today. Her father died in his sleep.” He broke the unpleasant news to her.

Sarah gasped, not wanting to believe what her father just told her.

“I want to see her now. I’m leaving with you.” Sarah said adamantly.

“Sarah, you must remain here. It isn’t safe for you out there. I’d feel better knowing you’re here tonight.” Roger insisted.

“Katie needs me…she’s all alone in that house. Please…” Sarah pleaded with her father.

“Katie will be fine. She’s staying with us. Your mother and I have asked her to move in with us—indefinitely. Once her emotions have settled, she can decide whether she wants to keep the house or sell it. We’re going to take good care of her…don’t you worry about that.” Her father assured her.

“I wish I could see her.” Sarah was heartbroken. “She was there for me when I needed her and now I want to be there for her too.”

“She will understand. Your mother is helping her with the funeral arrangements. Once the date is set, we will send for you. Of course, I will need to talk to Bard about providing us with guards for your protection. I imagine Thorin will do the same.” He placed a comforting arm around his daughter’s shoulders.

“Please send Katie my love when you see her.” Sarah said with a heavy heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah awoke just before dawn to find someone sitting beside her on the bed. She suppressed a scream when she realized it was Thorin, but she was frightened nonetheless.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” She asked him angrily, her heart racing.

“Forgive me, Sarah. I didn’t want to wake you but I also didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” He said calmly. There was something different about him today.

“Say goodbye…?” She was confused by his remarked.

Then she noticed he was wearing his mithril mail shirt and his sword was strapped to his back.

Sarah gave him a questioning look.

“I’m leading my army to the Misty Mountains. That is where you were taken.” He informed her.

“I see…then I wish you luck.” She said quietly, all the while thinking that if he didn’t survive, this would be the last time she’d see him.

“I will come back to you, Sarah…and when I do, I want us to start anew. I hope you will give me another chance.” He spoke softly to her.

Sarah didn’t know what to say. She had just awakened and he took her completely by surprise.

He drew closer to her. Her instincts caused her to jump slightly, her body becoming tense.

“Please don’t be afraid, Sarah.” He spoke to her in a soothing whisper, knowing that she was still traumatized by her recent experience.

Thorin placed a kiss on her cheek then slowly moved to her lips and kissed them tenderly.

Surprisingly, Sarah felt warmed by the physical contact.

“I want this to be the last thing I remember before I leave for the battlefield.” He gave her a bittersweet smile.

She looked into his eyes and saw the sadness he was trying so hard to conceal from her.

“Be careful…don’t be reckless on my account.” She said softly.

“So you do care about me.” He smiled at her with a gleam in his eyes.

Sarah couldn’t help but smile at his sense of humor.

“Finally…a smile! You cannot imagine how much I’ve craved to see you smile. Now I feel complete.” He seemed elated by the small gesture.

“You are so melodramatic.” She scoffed.

“No…I’m merely a romantic.” He said as he drew closer to her and placed another kiss on her lips.

Sarah suddenly felt afraid for him. She had experienced the Orcs’ cruelty firsthand and did not want to imagine what they'd do to Thorin if they captured him.

“As much as it pains me, I must go now.” He said while reluctantly withdrawing from her.

She nodded at him. “I understand…stay safe.”

As he was leaving, he turned one last time at the doorway and smiled warmly at her. Then he was gone.

Sarah felt her chest tightened as she fought back her tears.

******

After hours of marching forward, Thorin and his soldiers realized that they would not be traveling too far.

From a distance, they observed that the Orcs were already assembled on the field, away from the mountains, meeting them halfway.

“It appears that they have been expecting us.” Dwalin said as he pulled his horse alongside Thorin.

Thorin was not thrilled with the idea of Dwalin joining him on the battlefield. He couldn’t afford to lose someone as loyal as he. Even more importantly, he considered Dwalin a good friend.

“We’ve attracted much attention in the past few hours.” Thorin commented, his eyes carefully scanning the enemy line.

As they began to draw closer to the Orcs, they noticed that their army was two-thirds the size of Erebor’s army. This was something Thorin had not expected. He wondered how they managed to grow so rapidly in the past few years.

A large pale Orc was standing in the center of the front line. Thorin knew unequivocally that this was no one other than Azog. His suspicions had been true; the Pale Orc lived. The Orc chieftain had proven to be the bane of his existence in the past and now he has reemerged to torment him once again.

There was also something strange about the Orcs’ battle formation. Directly behind Azog, stood a group of Orcs tightly packed together. Thorin did not understand the reason for this.

Soon, they were close enough to the Orcs that they could hear them speak.

“We meet again, Oakenshield!” He heard Azog’s booming voice.

Thorin did not respond as he was not here to engage in conversation with them. His purpose was a simple one; obliterate what remained of the Orc population.

“How is the lovely, Sarah? A number of us became well-acquainted with your beloved.” Azog smiled cruelly at Thorin while he taunted him.

Thorin’s chest tightened with anger at his words.

“Don’t take the bait…stay focused!” Dwalin warned him.

Thorin nodded. “Yes. I know what he’s trying to do.”

Seeing how Thorin remained steadfast and unresponsive, Azog decided it was time to elicit a stronger reaction from his nemesis.

“I did not come empty-handed. I’ve brought you a little present.” Azog’s cruel smile became more pronounced, confident that he had the advantage.

After he said these words, the group of tightly packed Orcs began to move forward and slowly separate to reveal Azog’s present.

Thorin gasped as his eyes widen with fear.

Azog smiled triumphantly at Thorin’s reaction. It was exactly what he had anticipated.

The Orcs were holding up the limp body of his nephew, Kili, whom they had beaten to a pulp.

“I have a simple proposition for you. We’ll take you in exchange for your nephew.” Azog stated his terms.


	17. Chapter 17

Thorin had not seen his nephews in the last month since they were spending the summer with their mother in Ered Luin. It is likely the Orcs captured Kili last night; otherwise, someone from Ered Luin would have notified him.

“You will pay for this, Azog! Release him now!” Thorin finally broke his silence.

“You killed my son and now I have your nephew: a life for a life!” Azog cried out.

“I didn’t kill your son!” Thorin shouted back at him.

“You started the war that killed him.” Azog replied in a deadly tone. “What will it be, Oakenshield? Your nephew’s life or yours?”

“Thorin, this is a trap.” Dwalin spoke quietly to Thorin.

“What do you mean?” Thorin’s eyes were fixed on Kili.

“I believe…he is already dead.” Dwalin replied.

Thorin looked at him with disbelief. “What do you mean? How can you be sure?”

“I have seen enough death and so have you. Your eyes deceive you because he is your nephew.” Dwalin spoke to him in a serious tone.

“He isn’t dead, Dwalin!” Thorin refused to believe it.

“Now is not the time for you to lose your head!” Dwalin cautioned him.

Thorin spoke to Azog. “I want proof that he’s still alive.”

“Feel free to take a closer look.” Azog grinned.

“No! You will bring him here!” Dwalin called out before Thorin could speak.

“You’re in no position to bargain with me. Turn yourself over now or we will slaughter you and the rest of your dwarf scum!” Azog threatened.

Thorin turned to Dwalin. “Let’s give the signal.”

Immediately following their exchange, Thorin and Dwalin gave the soldiers the signal to charge forward.

******

Sarah received news that Katie’s father would be buried late in the afternoon. Bard assigned four guards to meet her in an hour to escort her to and back from the funeral.

She wondered how Thorin was faring on the battlefield. When will they receive word of the outcome on the field? She feared that his life was in great danger.

As Sarah walked down the hallway and stepped onto the balcony, she found Balin already standing there, lost in his thoughts.

“Hello, Sarah?” Balin said with a smile, but his eyes told a different tale.

“Hello, Balin. Have you heard anything yet?” She asked.

“No. Nothing as of yet.” He replied.

“Do you think their chances are good?” Sarah asked, fearing the worst.

“I think the odds are on our side but these things are not always so predictable.” Balin explained in his usual pragmatic manner.

“I understand. I would like to be notified as soon as you hear something—no matter the time of day. Wake me if you must.” She urged him.

“Do not worry, Sarah. You will be one of the first to know.” Balin assured her.

******

Later that afternoon, Katie’s father was buried. Sarah felt terrible for her dear friend as she held her while she cried inconsolably.

After the funeral, they returned to the Silverton’s home where the four guards followed Sarah. She felt strange in her own home. The place only served as a reminder of her abduction on that fateful night; a night that changed her forever.

“How’s my darling, Sarah.” Gram emerged from her bedroom as they gathered in the family parlor room.

“I’m doing fine, Gram.” Sarah hugged her grandmother warmly. She missed her dearly.

“If it’s all right with everyone, I would like to retire to the bedroom.” Katie announced to the family. She looked very tired and had cried most of today and all of last night.

“Of course, dear. I will tuck you in.” Beth followed Katie as she headed upstairs.

“Your mother has a new pet.” Gram chuckled. “She no longer has you to fret over.”

“Is that right?” Sarah was amused. “I hope she doesn’t overwhelm Katie.”

“I think Katie secretly enjoys the attention.” Roger smiled.

“Poor thing has been neglected for so long. A father is no substitute for a mother and now she doesn’t even have that.” Gram shook her head with disapproval.

“She’s not alone. Our family will always be there for her.” Sarah commented.

“Are you doing all right, pumpkin?” Roger asked her.

“Yes…just a little worried about the battle.” Sarah replied quietly.

“Everything will be fine. Erebor has a great army and a good leader.” Roger tried to put her at ease.

“I hope you’re right.” Sarah sighed, rising from her seat. “I must be going. I don't want to keep the guards waiting too long.”

She exchanged a few more words with her family before heading back to Erebor.

When Sarah entered through the front gate of Erebor, she immediately felt the somber air around her—it was almost palpable.

Then she spotted Bofur and rushed over to him. The expression on his face stopped her in her tracks.

“Please tell me what happened.” Sarah demanded, already sensing that something was terribly wrong.

Bofur stared at her for a brief moment, almost struggling with his words.

“We received word an hour ago…” He began slowly.

“…please tell me.” Sarah urged him impatiently.

“Thorin is dead.”


	18. Chapter 18

“It isn’t true, Bofur!” Sarah cried out, her chest tightening with distress.

“No one wants to believe this.” Bofur answered in agreement, his mind far away.

Sarah hurried past him as she sought others who would tell her that there has been a huge mistake.

As she made her way to the royal level she saw tears and sadness everywhere. It felt as if the whole world was upside down and nothing made sense.

 _This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was all wrong_ , she thought with despair.

At the end of the hallway, she spotted Balin about to step onto the balcony. She immediately headed in his direction.

“Balin.” She said his name when she stepped onto the balcony.

He turned to her quietly. His eyes bore the same sadness she found around her. Sarah did not need to ask him the question; she already knew the response was going to be the same.

Instead, she asked him something else. “When do you expect them to return?”

“By tomorrow morning.” Balin responded as returned his gaze to the view offered by the balcony.

Sarah knew he was done talking. Not wanting to pester him any longer, she wished him a good night and departed for her guest room.

Gwin was waiting for her by the door, ready to tend to her needs. The young servant appeared to be teary-eyed but she was doing her best to put on a brave face.

As Sarah entered her room, she turned to the servant. “Gwin, I need something very strong to help me sleep tonight.”

“Certainly, milady. I will return in a few minutes with a tonic.” Gwin promised as she left to take care of the errand.

Within an hour, Sarah was in bed and the effects of the tonic were beginning to take over her body and mind.

“He promised he would come back to me…” She whispered to herself amid tears before she fell into a deep sleep.

******

A few hours before dawn, most of the army had returned with their injured and those who had died during the battle.

The battle was considered a success as all the Orcs on the field, including Azog, were slaughtered. One would not have known this due to the somber mood that had fallen over the soldiers. No one was celebrating this victory.

Sarah never heard the loud commotion outside her bedroom due to her drug-induced state.

Had she been awake, she would have learned that Thorin was still alive and the only thing he sustained was a shoulder injury. However, Kili’s death was very real and the primary reason for the miscommunication; his death was initially thought to be Thorin’s death.

Thorin was accompanied into his quarters by Balin and Bofur. Dwalin was resting in his bedroom, having also sustained minor injuries.

“I will summon a healer at once.” Balin said to Thorin as he sat on the sofa in his sitting room.

He winced from the pain on his shoulder while he shifted his weight on the sofa.

“I’m fine. I don’t need one.” Thorin said stubbornly.

“You must have that wound treated or it will become much worse.” Balin admonished him as he left the room.

Although victorious, Thorin was not in a celebratory mood. He lost Kili and it weighed heavily on his mind and heart.

Bofur was sitting next to Thorin on the sofa when it occurred to him just the thing that might cheer him up.

“Sarah was asking about you earlier. She will be happy to know that you’re alive. I know she would love to see you. Shall I ask her to stop by?” Bofur said with much enthusiasm.

“No. I don’t wish to see her. Please arrange for her to leave first thing in the morning.” Thorin said in a despondent tone.

Bofur was surprised by the King’s request. “I don’t understand…I thought you were very fond of the young lass.”

“Kili was killed because he was my nephew—family ties one cannot sever. I’ll not have Sarah suffer the same fate. I am severing any ties I have to her so she will never be targeted by any of my enemies.” Thorin was clearly struggling with his decision.

“Why don’t you let her be the judge of that?” Bofur inquired pointedly.

“Have you forgotten what the Orcs did to her? This was all because of me.” Thorin said painfully.

“You cannot blame yourself for that. This world is full of injustices and we have no control over them.” Bofur tried to reason with his reluctant King.

Thorin shook his head slowly. “This is the way it has to be. In time, Sarah will understand that I was only trying to protect her. She deserves better…she deserves to be happy.”


	19. Chapter 19

When Sarah awoke in the morning, Gwin was already in the bathroom preparing her hot bath.

The servant emerged from the bathroom with a big grin on her face. Sarah stared at Gwin with a puzzled look on her face.

“What are you so happy about?” Sarah asked a bit annoyed.

“You have not heard, milady. The King is alive. The reports of his death were false.” Gwin replied.

Sarah stared at her dumbfounded. Either this was Gwin’s idea of a bad joke or she has had too much to drink.

“It’s true milady. The King is in his quarters as we speak. He only suffered a shoulder injury.” Gwin feared that Sarah thought she had gone mad.

Just then, Gwin’s words began to sink in. A grin matching the one Gwin had earlier spread across Sarah’s face. She quickly jumped out of bed.

“I must see him!” She cried out grinning from ear to ear.

As she was about to step out the door, she heard Gwin calling after her.

“Milady, please don’t forget your robe!” Gwin cried out holding the garment for her.

Sarah looked at herself and noticed she was only wearing her sleeping gown.

“My goodness! I have gone mad!” She exclaimed.

She hugged the servant before grabbing the robe and slipping into it. Then she was out the door.

Sarah hurried down the hall in the direction of the King’s quarters. She spotted Balin and Bofur talking to each other in hushed tones outside the door.

They both looked up with grim expressions on their faces when they noticed her approaching. This was not what Sarah had expected. Perhaps Thorin’s condition had worsened, she thought.

Bofur was the first to approach her. He was struggling with the right words to tell her. In the end, he realized there was no right way to say this; either way, she was going to be deeply hurt by what he had to say. It would have been much better if Thorin spoke to her himself.

“Is it true, Bofur? Thorin is alive?” Sarah asked as she came closer to him. She noticed that Balin had turned his back to them, shaking his head.

“Y-Yes…Sarah. He is quite alive and well.” He stammered.

“Well that's wonderful news! I would like to see him for just a moment.” Sarah said excitedly.

“That will not be possible, Sarah.” Bofur said quietly, almost bracing himself.

“I don’t understand. I thought you said he was alive and well.” Sarah frowned at him, sensing there was more he wasn’t telling her.

“He doesn’t wish to see you.” Bofur said with a pained look on his face.

“What??!!” Sarah asked incredulously.

“He would also like for you to leave Erebor this morning.” Bofur figured he would throw it all out there and be done with it—no need to prolong the inevitable.

“I don’t believe you!” Sarah thought this was all one cruel joke.

Bofur was startled by her strong reaction. He didn’t think this well-bred lady would be prone to emotional outbursts. He exchanged a worried look with Balin.

Bofur took a deep breath. “I’m afraid it’s true.”

“I want him to say this to my face. Where is he?! Hiding in his quarters behind closed doors?!!” Sarah began yelling.

“He will not speak with you, Sarah.” Bofur said firmly.

This last comment set her off completely. Sarah ran past him and began pounding her fists on the door.

“You despicable coward!!! Come out here and talk to me!!!” She shouted through the door.

The two guards posted outside the door looked at Bofur and Balin for direction. They did not dare place their hands on Sarah for fear of Thorin’s wrath.

Bofur placed his arms around her and pulled her away from the door as she continued her yelling.

Meanwhile, Thorin sat in his sitting room desperately clinging to what remained of his willpower. He knew he couldn’t open that door. One look at her face and he was going to give in to her. He despised himself for it but he was determined to protect her, even if it meant incurring her hatred.

Bofur practically forced Sarah further down the hallway.

“I’ll not have you speak to the King this way in front of his servants…even if it’s true.” He whispered the last few words.

At that point, Sarah had stopped struggling as her anger gave way to tears of heartbreak.

“If he wants me gone, then I will leave now.” She broke away from Bofur as she began to descend to the next level.

“Aren’t you going to get dressed?” Bofur thought she had lost her mind.

“I’m leaving as I am. I’ll send for my things later.” She hurried off, anxious to get away from Erebor.

******

Sarah sat angrily in the parlor room sofa while her mother lectured her.

“Why would you go outside in your sleeping gown? Couldn’t you get a servant to help you into one of your gowns?” Beth stared at her daughter, almost horrified.

“Mother, I am not in the mood for one of your lectures.” Sarah could not handle any more unpleasantness today.

“Well, can you at least tell me what happened?” Beth was confused by the whole thing.

“He kicked me out and wants nothing to do with me…that’s what happened.” Sarah said dispassionately.

“Darling, please be serious. Tell me what really happened.” Beth insisted.

“If you want to know the truth, then ask him yourself.” Sarah rose angrily from the sofa and headed upstairs for her bedroom.

Sarah was lying in bed crying silently when she heard the soft rap on her door.

“It’s me, Katie.” She heard the familiar voice.

“Come in.” Sarah said.

“What happened?” Katie asked concerned as she sat beside Sarah on the bed.

“I don’t really know. He returned from battle as a completely different person.” Sarah said miserably.

“Did you at least get a chance to speak with him?” Katie asked as she smoothed her friend’s hair back.

“He wouldn’t even see me, Katie.” Sarah said with a hurt expression on her face.

“I’m so sorry…you don’t deserve this. Doesn’t he realize you’ve already been through enough?” Katie was angry for her friend.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll just pretend he’s dead. It will be much easier that way.” Sarah said, her eyes growing distant.

Katie tried to get her friend’s mind away from Thorin. “Well, you’re not going to believe what happened to me this morning.”

“What happened?” Sarah was more than relieved to talk about something else.

“A messenger brought me a note from my mother’s sister…her name is Claire. She is staying at a local inn in Dale and is very anxious to meet me. If you recall, my mother was disowned by her family for marrying my father.” Katie explained.

“Yes…of course. Are you going to meet her?” Sarah asked.

“Yes, I will. I’m very curious about my mother’s family.” Katie said.

“When do you expect to meet her?” Sara was now curious.

“She will be here at noon with her lawyer.” Katie replied.

“Did you say lawyer?” Sarah asked surprised.

“Yes…she intends to give me my portion of the inheritance. My grandmother died recently.” Katie explained.

******

As scheduled, Claire arrived at noon with her lawyer, Henry. Sarah’s aunt introduced herself and Henry to Katie and the Silvertons as they all took a seat in the guest parlor room.

Sarah couldn’t help but notice that Henry was trying very hard to make eye contact with her.


	20. Chapter 20

After their visitors departed, Katie was glowing with excitement.

“I can’t believe I have this family I’ve never met. Claire asked me to join her on the trip back home tomorrow. She would like for me to meet her husband and children. I have an aunt and cousins!” She said excitedly.

“Would you consider moving there with her?” Sarah wanted to know. She lost her love and now she was about to lose her friend.

“No…my home is here in Dale. I have more reason now than ever to stay. You are my family…and I’d like to get to know Tom a little better. He finally found the courage to tell me how he feels about me. All this time I thought he only saw me as his little sister." Katie said with a smile.

“Who is this Tom person?” Beth asked with interest.

“He owns the pub in town…‘The Piper’s Pub.’ Have you heard of it?” Katie asked.

Sarah felt a small twinge in her stomach. This was the place where Thorin caught her with Katie. She felt herself tearing up again.

“A pub?” Beth wrinkled her nose.

“Mother, don’t be a snob!” Sarah chided her.

“I am not a snob! I’m simply concerned about the type of people that frequent those places. Katie, you are like a daughter to us and we worry about you…isn’t that right, Roger?” Beth turned to her husband.

“Yes, she is!” Roger exclaimed. “How long have you known Tom?”

“We have been friends for two years now. He’s very kind and generous. Every week he donates food from his pub to the needy. I really like that about him.” Katie said smiling.

“We’ll I don’t see any harm in it.” Roger raised an eyebrow at his wife.

“What do you know about these things?” Beth muttered with exasperation.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll keep you posted as things progress between us.” Katie said to Beth as a way to appease her mind.

“Please do so. You should invite him over one night for dinner so we can all meet him.” Beth said encouragingly.

“I think he would love that.” Katie smiled.

Then Beth looked at Roger pointedly. “What were you and Henry talking about earlier?”

“Oh…that. He was asking about Sarah.” Roger looked at his daughter. “I think he is quite taken with you and would like to call on you.”

“Well? What did you say to him?” Beth asked impatiently.

“I said I didn’t have a problem with it…but he should ask Sarah first. I’m leaving this one up to you, pumpkin.” Roger said to Sarah.

“He already has…and I said yes.” Sarah replied quietly.

Katie frowned at her with concern but said nothing in front of her parents.

“Don’t you think this is a little too soon, darling?” Beth asked the question that was weighing heavily on Katie’s mind.

“Not at all. The sooner I get Thorin out of my head the better.” Sarah replied. “Now, can we please talk about something else?”

******

It was late evening as Thorin stood on the hallway balcony gazing at the mountains that were ablaze with the dying embers of the waning sunset.

He did not notice Balin stepping up behind him.

“Beautiful sunset isn’t it?” Balin asked casually.

“Indeed.” Thorin glanced at Balin briefly before returning his gaze to the mountains.

They exchanged a brief moment of silence as they admired the sunset.

“It has been six months since you last sent her away.” Balin broke the silence with a most unexpected statement.

“What of it?” Thorin tensed up at Balin’s words.

“You profess to have severed all ties with Sarah, yet you continue to spy on her.” Balin said in an accusatory tone.

“What business is it of yours?” Thorin was becoming angry with his old friend.

“Actually…this is my business. You appointed me as your lead adviser, and as such, it’s my responsibility to protect you—even from yourself.” Balin said sternly.

“Protecting me from myself?” Thorin scoffed.

“Yes, from yourself. You think I don’t know about the half-wit servants you have sent to do your spying?” Balin sounded annoyed with Thorin.

“It doesn't concern you.” Thorin muttered.

“It concerns me greatly. Just yesterday I caught one of your half-wits peeking through a window of the Silverton’s house and I immediately sent him away.” Balin said with disapproval.

“I did not order him to that!” Thorin said becoming defensive.

“Had he been caught by the Dale authorities, I can only imagine the embarrassment this would have brought to our kingdom—and to _you_! You must cease this foolish behavior. This has gone on far too long.” Balin admonished him harshly.

Thorin did not respond as he clenched his fists with anger.

“Tell me, Thorin. What meaningful information have you learned about her thus far?” Balin took on a softer tone.

“I only care about her well-being and happiness. It is all I need to know.” Thorin responded.

“That’s what I thought. Your spies have not done a very good job for you.” Balin informed him, shaking his head.

“Whatever do you mean by your snide remark?” Thorin’s eyes darkened as he turned to face Balin.

“You don’t know…do you?” Balin looked at Thorin curiously.

“What don’t I know?!” Thorin snapped at him.

“She’s getting married this Saturday.”


	21. Chapter 21

“She’s getting married…this Saturday?” Thorin’s eyes widened with disbelief. Saturday was only the day after tomorrow.

Had he been struck by a bolt of lightning, the pain would be nothing compared to the stabbing pain he felt in his heart.

“Please let her go, Thorin. She belongs to another now.” Balin said softly before leaving the balcony.

“It cannot be.” Thorin whispered to himself, his eyes filled with agony.

******

It was Friday morning and Sarah was home alone with Gram. Her father was out on business while Katie and her mother were about town picking up some last minute items for the wedding tomorrow.

Beth had insisted that she stay home because the bride should get plenty of rest the day before her wedding.

Sarah entered the large garden behind the house through the door in the family parlor room. She took a seat on the wooden bench, feeling as if she were in a dream.

Yes…she was marrying Henry tomorrow. He was kind and gentle and had a respectable profession. She supposed those were good qualities in a future husband. Was she head-over-heels in love with him? No.

Sarah was very fond of Henry and grateful for the peacefulness he brought to her life in the last six months. She was content with what they had. She knew he couldn’t break her heart.

It was Sarah’s idea to make the wedding a very small and private affair, in spite of her mother’s protests. Her mother claimed it wasn’t every day that one married off their only daughter.

After Sarah threatened to elope, Beth conceded to her daughter’s request. The wedding was to be attended by members of their household only which included Katie. Katie was inviting Tom, and Henry was free to invite any member of his family.

The wedding was to be held out here in the garden. She hoped the weather held up.

She heard Gram’s footsteps behind her as she stepped out into the garden. Gram’s bedroom had its own private entrance to the garden. Her grandmother’s bedroom was the largest one in the house and tomorrow she was going to use it to prepare for her wedding.

“Gram, do you think it will rain tomorrow?” Sarah asked.

“It isn't Gram.” She heard Thorin’s distinct voice.

Sarah gasped as she turned to face him. She caught her breath when she met his eyes. He stepped closer to her and sat beside her on the bench.

“What are you doing here?! You’re not supposed to be here!” Sarah exclaimed, completely flustered by his presence.

“Your grandmother let me in…I need to talk to you.” He said softly.

 _What was Gram thinking_ , she thought to herself.

“You’ve picked a fine time to do this.” Sarah looked away from him and focused on the small fountain before her.

She was afraid to look into those pained, hypnotic blue eyes.

“I know you’re getting married tomorrow but I must speak with you. Please, Sarah.” He pleaded with her.

“What could you possibly have to say to me? You kicked me out of Erebor six months ago.” She said with resentfulness.

“I only wanted to protect you and I’m sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you. There hasn’t been a single day that has gone by that I haven’t thought of you. I love you, Sarah. I love you with all my heart.” He said in the voice of one who was greatly tormented.

Sarah closed her eyes as she caught her breath. She was having difficulty breathing.

“You’re a little too late. Six months late to be exact.” She finally said. “Did you think I would be sitting here waiting for you?”

“No, Sarah. You have every right to live your life as you choose.” He said quietly, knowing that he was at a disadvantage here.

“What do you expect me to do with this information? Do you expect me to tell you that I love you and call off the wedding?” She was now facing him angrily.

“I know my timing is not the greatest but I couldn’t bear another day without telling you how I truly feel about you.” He said as he tried to reach for her hand and hold it in his own.

Sarah jerked away. “Don’t you dare touch me! You lost that right the day you sent me away.”

“Sarah, please give me another chance and I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the pain I’ve caused you.” He begged her.

“Thorin, please leave. I intend to marry Henry tomorrow and nothing you say will change my mind.” She said coldly.

Her words hurt him deeply but he had to know one more thing before he left.

“Do you love him?” He asked her reluctantly.

“Yes, I love him and he loves me. That’s why we’re getting married tomorrow.” Sarah responded without emotion. She was back to staring at the fountain.

Thorin nodded with resignation. He knew he had no chance with her.

“Then I will never bother you again. I wish you all the happiness in the world. You will always hold a place in my heart.” With these words, he rose from the bench and left the garden.

He wasn’t gone long before Sarah broke down and began sobbing bitterly.


	22. Chapter 22

“Did you expect her to fall on your feet and profess her love for you? You broke her poor little heart!” Gram was standing in the middle of the parlor room with her hands on her hips, glaring at Thorin for hurting her baby.

Thorin knew that he would be confronted by angry family members when he paid Sarah a visit, but he was willing to face an army of them just to tell her that he loved her.

“No…I didn’t expect that at all. I only wanted to tell her that I love her.” He replied to Gram.

“Then why did you let her go in the first place…seems like a very foolish thing to do, don’t you agree?” Gram chided him.

“I’d just returned from battle where I lost my nephew. I allowed grief to cloud my judgment and sent her away for her own protection. I had no right to make that choice for Sarah.” He explained.

Gram softened a bit, sensing his pain. “Grief does strange things to a person’s mind. That is why one must not make any decisions until the pain has taken its course. I hope you take that into consideration the next time you experience loss.”

“I’ve certainly learned my lesson, Gram.” He said quietly, his words filled with regret.

“You poor lad…I promise things will get better some day. Time heals all.” Gram said as she escorted him out.

******

Saturday afternoon was fast upon them as Sarah stood before the floor length mirror while her mother laced her wedding gown. Gram was holding the veil on one hand while she rearranged it with the other.

“I’ll take care of that, Mother.” Beth said as she cast a worried look at Gram.

Beth was an absolute terror today. She would not allow anyone near her daughter. Gram had ignored her claiming that it was her bedroom after all.

“Not so tight, Mother. I can’t breathe.” Sarah complained.

“It will make your waist look smaller.” Beth said firmly. Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Are you going to wear that to the wedding?” Gram asked Beth in a critical tone.

“No. As soon as I’m finished here, I’ll change into my gown.” Beth replied.

Just as Beth finished tying the lacing on Sarah’s dressed, Gram brought over the veil. Beth extended her hand.

“No. You’re done here. I’m going to place the veil on her head. I’ll not let you rob me of this moment.” Gram insisted.

Beth sighed with exasperation as she stormed out of Gram’s bedroom.

“I thought she’d never leave!” Gram chuckled.

Roger was sitting in the parlor room with Katie and Tom. They watched as Beth stormed upstairs to her bedroom.

“Probably had a fight with my mother or Sarah…either way, I’m not getting involved.” Roger said as he took a sip of his coffee.

“There you are, darling.” Gram said admiringly after she pinned the veil to Sarah’s hair.

“Thanks, Gram.” Sarah managed a small smile at her grandmother.

“Let me loosen the lacing on your gown before you faint.” Gram began to undo Beth’s work.

“That would be great, Gram.” Sarah sounded relieved.

As Gram redid the lacing, she glanced at Sarah’s face reflected on the mirror.

“Some brides are a nervous wreck on their wedding day while others are completely excited. You are neither. You look more like the reluctant bride.” Gram commented, glancing at her granddaughter’s face.

“Oh Gram…I just want this day to end. I’m not much for the festivities.” Sarah said glumly.

After she married Henry, she was leaving her home to move into the small house he bought in Dale five months ago. That had been his way of making a commitment to her.

Tonight she would have to deliver on her promise to him. Sarah had kept him at bay all this time, refusing to sleep with him until they were married. She was still traumatized by the rape and she never shared this part of her past with him. It was very difficult for her to discuss this with anyone.

“I too was a reluctant bride once.” Gram said casually. “Then I ran away with your grandfather and I never regretted it once.” A smile spread across her face as she remembered climbing out of a window on her wedding day to be with her late husband.

“Gram?! You didn’t!” Sarah looked at her grandmother with surprise.

“Oh yes I did. It was quite the scandal back then but I’ve never been the type to care what anybody thinks about me.” Gram said proudly.

Sarah laughed as she pictured her Gram wreaking havoc when she was a young woman.

“You still love him.” Gram said casually after she finished lacing the gown.

“Gram! I’m getting married today!” Sarah said with a surprised look on her face.

“Yes. I’m well aware of that. I also know that your heart is not on this wedding. It’s somewhere else...or should I say with someone else?” Gram said softly.

“It doesn’t matter, Gram. I’m marrying Henry today.” Sarah said firmly.

“Who are you trying to please?” Gram asked her pointedly.

“It’s just the way things are. I can’t just do as I please the way you did on your own wedding day.” Sarah’s voice cracked a little.

“Afraid that your mother will be angry with you? Yes…she will be very angry, but that will pass. You, on the other hand, will have to live with your decision for the rest of your life.” Gram cautioned her.

“I can’t, Gram.” Sarah began to tear up. “It will break Henry’s heart.”

“He will meet someone else…someone who truly loves him.” Gram responded as she placed an arm around Sarah’s shoulders.

Sarah could no longer contain her tears as she began to cry.

“Darling, you bear too much pain.” Gram hugged her comfortingly.

“I love him so much, Gram.” Sarah cried miserably.

“Then you must go to him at once.” Gram said emphatically.

“Now?? I’m in my wedding gown.” Sarah thought the whole idea was absurd.

“You don’t have time to change. Your mother will be here any minute. Now is your opportunity and there is the door.” Gram pointed at the door in her bedroom that led to the garden.

Sarah took a deep breath as she tried to collect her wits about her. Then she looked at Gram and nodded.

“I’ll do it! Thanks, Gram!” She tried to hug her Gram but she began to protest.

“You must go now! You can thank me later!” Gram said with a sense of urgency.

Beth’s voice could be heard in the distance as she talked to her husband.

Sarah did not look back as she ran out the door.

 


	23. Chapter 23

“Where is Sarah?!!” Beth demanded after discovering that she was missing.

Gram was sitting next to Roger in the parlor room, enjoying her cup of tea.

Roger immediately rose from his seat to search the garden as no one saw Sarah leave Gram’s bedroom through the parlor room.

Beth ran after him, followed by Katie and Tom.

“Do you think she was taken again?” Beth uttered her greatest fear.

“No. She left on her own to be with the one she truly loves.” Gram had so say something before they thought the worst of Sarah’s disappearance.

“Thorin…” Beth whispered.

Roger was too stunned to say a word.

“Yes.” Gram replied.

“Why didn’t you try to stop her?!!” Beth asked angrily.

“I’m an old woman…what could I’ve possibly done!” Gram shot back.

“You could’ve asked Roger for help!” Beth was livid by now.

“It all happened so fast, dear.” Gram said in a condescending tone.

“You helped her! Didn’t you?!!” Beth was trembling with rage.

“Beth, please calm down.” Roger placed an arm around her.

Everyone tensed up when they heard the knock coming from the door to the front entrance.

“I’ll handle this.” Roger said, stepping forward.

******

Sarah ripped the left side of her gown while she was climbing over the garden fence. She began running up the road that led to Erebor.

It wasn’t long before she was out of breath and to make matters worse, she felt a light drizzle falling from the skies.

“I should have taken one of the horses.” Sarah muttered to herself.

She knew she was in enough trouble already without taking one of the family’s horses.

After twenty minutes of running and walking, Sarah could see the front gate of Erebor. The rain was falling steadily and she was already soaked and cold.

There was a carriage pulling away from the gate. She prayed Thorin wasn’t leaving Erebor on an extended trip.

As she got closer, she noticed that Thorin was standing at the entrance, most likely bidding farewell to his visitors.

She couldn’t contain her relief and joy as she broke into tears.

He spotted her immediately after the carriage departed.

Sarah saw the frown on his face and began to fear that he wasn’t so happy to see her.

He quickly approached her in the now heavy rain.

By now, Sarah was sobbing uncontrollably as her nerves had gotten the better of her.

Thorin reached her in no time and grabbed both of her arms.

“Are you hurt, Sarah? Who did this to you?” He asked her with a worried expression on his face.

“I’m not hurt.” She gasped, barely able to breathe from all the running she just did.

It was quite possible that her crying was misleading him into thinking that something terrible had happened to her.

“I couldn’t marry him.” She continued. “I love _you_.”

His body tensed as the words slowly registered in his head. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Thorin didn’t say a single word to her; his tight embraced spoke volumes to her.

Sarah thought he was going to crack one of her ribs as he held her tightly against his chest.

He quickly loosened his hold on her, remembering that the daughters of Men were very delicate.

He looked at her face. “Is this what you really want?” He asked her softly, his mind still grappling with the reality before him.

“Yes. I only love you.” She said as tears continued to roll down her face.

Thorin placed his hands on her face as his lips met hers in a deep kiss. She thought he was going to take her breath away. He had never kissed her this way before.

Then he withdrew from her. “You’re trembling, Sarah. Let’s go inside.”

He removed his coat and placed it over her shoulders as they hurried inside.

As he led her to his quarters, he ran into Balin who stared at him with disbelief and disapproval.

Balin was under the impression that Thorin had snatched her away from her wedding.

Thorin ignored him as they entered his quarters. They walked past the sitting room and into the bedroom.

“I will summon a servant to help you with your gown and into something drier.” He said as he turned to leave.

“No! Don’t leave me!” She said to him a bit agitated.

“I don’t want you to get sick, my love.” He said softly.

“I want you to remove it.” Sarah looked at him squarely.

“Sarah…I don’t know that you’re ready for this.” He said cautiously.

“I am ready…with you.” She said gazing into his eyes.

“Have you…been with anyone since the attack?” He didn’t want to know the answer to this question but he needed to know just how vulnerable she was.

“No…no one.” She replied.

Although Thorin was secretly relieved by her response, he feared that being her first after such a dreadful experience may just end up turning her away from him.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sarah.” He said with a pained look in his eyes.

Sarah removed his coat from her shoulders and tossed it on a chair nearby. She walked closer to him.

“I’m not afraid and you cannot hurt me.” She said with conviction.

“How can you be so sure?” He asked her.

“Because I love you…please trust me.” She said soothingly as she placed a kiss on his lips.

He felt a bit comforted by her words as he began to help her undress while she unpinned the veil from her hair.

Her skin was damp and she was shivering as he carried her to the bed. After he removed his clothes, he placed his body over hers to keep her warm. She felt his body heat spreading throughout her body.

“Sarah, if you become afraid…promise you will tell me to stop.” He whispered to her.

“I won’t be afraid.” She assured him.

He kissed her softly, his tongue prying her teeth apart. Sarah returned his kiss with pent up passion. She was not holding back with him.

He kissed her neck and gently caressed her body as if he were discovering it for the first time.

In spite of her assurances, she sensed that he was handling her with too much care. Sarah had to prove to him that she wasn’t so fragile anymore.

She slowly spread her legs so his body was finally between them.

“Please touch me.” She whispered in his ear.

Thorin turned his head so his eyes would meet hers. She saw the burning passion in his eyes and knew that he craved her just as much as she craved him.

Sarah had given him all the encouragement that he needed as his hand traveled down to her sex. His eyes held hers steadily as she let out a small cry at the feel of his touch.

“You do want me, Sarah.” He said in that deep, sexy voice that made her melt.

“I want you now.” She barely whispered as her body trembled with desire.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head as he shifted his body, pressing his erection against her.

“Is this what you want?” He whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

She nodded, unable to speak but her eyes said everything he needed to know as he slowly entered her.

Sarah gasped as she felt him stretching her until he filled her completely. She closed her eyes as she savored the sweet sensation of being one with her love.

“Look at me, Sarah.” He commanded her, his eyes darkened with desire.

She kept her eyes fixed on his as their bodies moved together as one. Time ceased to exist as they prolonged their lovemaking, not wanting the moment to ever end.

Thorin gently guided Sarah to her climax, its explosive sensation leaving her in tears.

They lied motionless on the bed, her head resting on his chest while half of her body was draped over his.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her body. She was finally his and he was not going to let her go.

“Sarah, will you be my wife?” He asked her softly, hoping it wasn’t too soon.

Sarah remained silent.

“Sarah??” He worried he had frightened her.

He lifted her chin with his hand and saw that she was sound asleep. He smiled lovingly at her.

“Sweet dreams, my love.” He whispered to her as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

Thorin didn't want to fall asleep for fear of waking up to find that this was all a dream. He couldn’t believe his good fortune.

Eventually, he too drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Beth waited in the family room with Katie and Tom while Roger talked to Henry in the guest room. Gram decided to retire for night to avoid any further altercations with her daughter-in-law.

After Roger explained what had transpired, Henry was stunned with disbelief.

“Excuse me.” He said to Roger as he rose from the sofa and made his way to the family parlor room, then into the garden.

Beth looked after him with an anguished expression on her face.

“Let him be. He needs a moment alone.” Roger said somberly.

Henry desperately scanned the garden for any sign of Sarah. He couldn’t believe that she would just run off on their wedding day without a word to him.

As his mind absorbed the reality that faced him, he sank into the bench and hung his head. His emotions overwhelmed him to the point that he began to cry.

Roger sat next Beth on the sofa while Katie bid Tom good night at the door. Katie felt very uncomfortable with this delicate family situation. She made her way to her bedroom, wondering why Sarah had not mentioned anything to her.

“I should go to him.” Beth said to Roger.

“Just leave him alone…his pride has been wounded.” Roger replied.

“I’ll only check on him briefly.” Beth headed to the garden without waiting for Roger’s response.

Roger didn’t stop her, knowing that his wife had already made up her mind.

Beth slowly approached Henry who was unaware of her presence. She took a seat beside him.

“Henry, no one saw this coming.” She said softly.

He looked up at her, surprised to see her there.

“What could I’ve done wrong? I love your daughter…I was good to her.” He desperately searched for answers.

“I know you did. I’ll admit…I’m not very proud of my daughter right now.” Beth meant what she said.

“I don’t understand why she would return to someone who treated her terribly…someone who caused her so much pain.” His mind could not comprehend what he considered irrational behavior on Sarah’s part.

“I’m having a difficult time understanding that too.” Beth agreed.

“If she didn’t love me, why didn’t she say so?” He looked at Beth with despair.

“I’m sorry, Henry. I couldn’t tell you why she behaved this way.” Beth replied.

Henry turned his gaze away from Beth and focused his eyes on the ground as he tried to collect his emotions.

“Please feel free to spend the night in our home if you do not want to be alone in yours.” Beth offered as a kind gesture.

“Thank you…but I can’t. This place reminds me too much of Sarah.” He said painfully.

“Again, I’m very sorry for my daughter’s behavior. If there is anything that Roger and I can do for you, please name it.” She placed her hand over his own.

“Thank you, Beth. You’re very kind. I’ve taken enough of your time…I must go home now.” He rose from the bench and Beth did the same.

After Beth saw him out, she shut the door to the front entrance and turned to Roger. “I will never forgive her for this.”

“Perhaps we shouldn’t jump to conclusions. You forget that Sarah’s past experience has changed her and she doesn’t see things the same way anymore.” Roger tried to reason with his wife.

“You’re always making excuses for her. I can only imagine what she’s doing in Erebor.” Beth said as she turned her back to Roger and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

******

Thorin awoke the next morning to find an empty space beside him on the bed. He quickly sat up as he tried to suppress his panic.

He was relieved to see Sarah emerging from the bathroom.

“You just gave me quite the scare.” He said to her.

“Because I was in the bathroom?” Sarah teased him as she returned to her space on the bed, pulling the covers over herself. There was a light autumn chill in the air.

He placed his arms around her, drawing her closer to him as they lied in bed.

“I thought I dreamt the whole thing.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

“You worry too much.” Sarah said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

“I can’t help myself.” He smiled.

“You don’t have to worry so much about me. I’m not going anywhere.” She assured him.

“You fell asleep while I was talking to you last night.” He said offhandedly.

“Did I? Well I suppose you’re to blame for that.” She teased.

“How so?” He asked.

“After you paid me that little visit on Friday, I couldn’t sleep a wink that night. It’s no wonder I made it out here at all.” Sarah wanted to forget the agony she experienced that day.

“I won’t apologize for that. It brought you to me.” He smiled at her.

“No…we should thank Gram for that. She helped me find the courage that brought me here to you.” She didn’t want to think of a life without him now that she was wrapped in his arms.

“I knew your Gram was special the very first time I saw.” He remembered the dinner at Bard’s house.

“Yes…she is special.” Sarah said proudly.

“Don’t you want to know what I asked you while you were sleeping?” He asked while caressing her face. He couldn’t get enough of her as he held her tightly.

“What did you ask me?” She was curious.

“I asked you to marry me…to be my wife. How do you feel about that, Sarah?” He asked her softly.

“Nothing would make me happier.” She smiled at him, thrilled by his request.

“You just made me the happiest person alive.” He kissed her lips.

A dark cloud suddenly hung over Sarah’s head. She closed her eyes and sighed, the new day brought to light some unpleasant realities.

“I have to return home this morning. I must apologize to my family and to Henry.” She dreaded the prospect of speaking to her mother.

“I will join you. You shouldn’t have to do this alone.” He urged her.

“No. I need to handle this on my own. Please let me do this my way.” Sarah insisted.

“I hate to think that you’ll be facing this alone.” He wasn’t too thrilled with the idea.

“But I must.” She was very determined.

******

Sarah arrived in a carriage from Erebor. She nervously approached the front door of her house. After knocking lightly on the door, she heard some footsteps.

Tana answered the door. Sarah didn’t miss the worried look in her eyes.

Before Tana could speak, Beth made her way at the entrance.

“What do you want?” She spat the words at her daughter.

The anger on her mother’s face was very unnerving. For once, Sarah did not feel defiant; she knew she was at fault here.

“I wanted to talk.” Sarah said softly.

“I should slam this door in your face.” Beth replied through clenched teeth.

Sarah did not respond to her mother’s threat.

Beth stepped back as she opened the door wider. Sarah hesitated before stepping inside.

After Beth closed the door, she wasted no time confronting her daughter.

“Where did you sleep last night?” She demanded.

“I was in Erebor.” Sarah said evasively, knowing full well what her mother meant.

“Don’t be coy with me! I know you slept with him!” Beth slapped Sarah across the face.

Sarah placed a hand on her face to quell the sting.

“I didn’t raise you to be a whore!” Beth began ranting.

“I’m not a whore! I love him and he loves me!” Sarah cried out angrily.

Sarah’s words sent her mother to the edge as she flew at her in a fit of rage and began pulling her hair with one hand while placing blows wherever she could with her other hand. Sarah kept her eyes closed as she took blow after blow, then she heard her father’s voice.

Roger tore Beth away from Sarah. “Stop hitting her!” He yelled at his wife.

“You cannot possibly condone what she’s done!” Beth yelled back at her husband.

“I never said I did but I’m not going to allow you to pummel her to death!” Roger replied angrily.

Then he looked at Sarah. “What do you have to say for yourself?” He asked her pointedly.

Sarah stared at her father for a moment; the words stuck in her throat. It hurt her deeply to see the disappointment in his eyes. She had always been his pride and joy.

“I came to apologize.” She replied softly.

“You should be apologizing to Henry! The poor man was in tears because of you!” Beth cried out.

“Beth, that’s enough.” He silenced his wife, then he addressed Sarah. “Your mother is right. You should be apologizing to Henry. You hurt him more than anyone here.” Roger said in a stern tone.

Sarah nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’ll go to him now.”

She left the house, closing the door behind her. It was a nice, sunny day and Sarah thought a walk to Henry’s house would clear up her mind and help her gather her thoughts.

She asked the coachman to remain in front of her house until she returned.

It was only a fifteen minute walk but it felt like an eternity as Sarah agonized over what to say to the man she abandoned on their wedding day. It wouldn’t surprise her one bit if he refused to see her.

The consequences of her actions had a bitter bite. Did she regret her decision to be with Thorin? Not one bit. In hindsight, she would have handled things a bit differently.

After she reached Henry’s house, she took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. It wasn’t long before he answered the door. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking, causing her guilt to double in size.

“I would like to talk to you.” She said softly.

He nodded as he pulled the door wide open so she may enter. She thought this was a good sign. She was expecting insults or at the very least, the door slammed in her face.

Henry motioned for her to take a seat in the parlor room sofa while he sat across from her on the other sofa.

He was sleep-deprived and had the eyes of a broken man.

“Henry, I don’t know where to begin…” Sarah said nervously.

“You left me for the King of Erebor…how can I compete with that?” He said sadly.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t intend for you to get hurt. I had every intention to marry you, but then I realized that I was still in love with him.” Sarah felt terrible admitting this to Henry.

He was already in so much pain, but she needed to be honest with him to avoid any misunderstandings.

“You’re not the first woman betrothed to me that has left me for another.” He commented bitterly.

“I’m sorry, Henry. You did nothing wrong. I’m the only one to blame here.” Sarah tried to comfort him.

“Did you sleep with him?” His eyes bore into hers, searching for any tell-tale signs.

“Henry, I don’t really think that’s relevant here—” Sarah tried to change the subject but he cut her off.

“You did, didn't you? Otherwise, a simple ‘no’ would have sufficed. I find it intriguing that you make me wait until after we’re married, but then you give yourself freely to Thorin. You sold yourself to the highest bidder.” He said venomously.

Sarah thought she heard enough as she rose from the sofa. “I’m sorry that I caused you pain, but I will not sit around and listen to vile insults.”

As Sarah headed for the door, she was startled when she felt him grab her arm.

When she turned to face him, he struck her hard across the face, sending her crashing to the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

“Are you going to tell me how she came to be in Erebor on her wedding day?” Balin asked Thorin as they made their way down to the mines.

“Jumping to conclusions, aren’t we?” Thorin toyed with his adviser.

“I hope you didn’t bring her here against her will.” Balin commented.

“Did she appear to be struggling to you?” Thorin was losing his patience with Balin. Why did his lead adviser assume the worst of him?

“I don’t want any trouble for Erebor.” Balin said in a warning tone.

“Nor do I.” Thorin stated tersely.

“Then how did you get her to come here?” Balin insisted.

“She came here of her own accord…I was just as surprised by her arrival as you are.” Thorin explained.

“I see. That is not as bad as what I had imagined.” Balin said somewhat relieved.

“You really don’t think much of me, do you?” Thorin said a bit peeved.

“It is not what I was implying. I just happen to know how impulsive you can be…at times.” Balin quickly explained himself.

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Balin.

“Has she returned to her home in Dale?” Balin shifted to a different topic.

“Only briefly, to make amends. She will return shortly.” Thorin noted that she was already gone over an hour. He was becoming a bit edgy about it.

Thoughts were flying in his head of Henry trying to convince Sarah to return to him. If she was not back by noon, he was going to Dale to find her…even if it made her angry.

******

When Sarah regained consciousness, she found herself sitting on the floor of a very large, dark room. It was a cellar, she guessed. Her head was exploding with pain from hitting a wall after she fell. Henry had struck her, she slowly remembered. She noticed her hands were tied together with a rope around a wooden pillar in the room.

Sarah was somewhat familiar with this cellar. It had two separate entrances, one on the kitchen floor and the other one outside on the left side of the house.

She had to figure out a way to get out of here. There was no telling what Henry was preparing to do with her.

As thoughts of her escape began to formulate in her head, she heard one of the doors opening. It was the one that led into the kitchen.

She saw Henry descending the steps before her.

“I see you’re awake, Sarah.” He noted casually.

“Henry, please release me. No one needs to know about this.” She pleaded with him.

“I’m afraid not. I want you to think long and hard about what you did, after that…” his voice trailed off.

“What do you intend to do with me?” Sarah was afraid to know.

“First, I will collect what you promised me, and then I will put you out of your misery. You won’t hurt another man again. Becca put up a good fight before I killed her, but you are smaller than she…it shouldn’t be too difficult.” He reached out his hand and caressed the top of her head.

“Please don’t do this.” Sarah begged him.

He ignored her. “I’ll return shortly, after you’ve had some time to think about your actions. Then I will collect what you promised. If you struggle too much, then I’ll collect it after you’re dead…same as Becca.” He smiled to himself.

As Henry climbed up the stairs, he turned to her, “Don’t bother to scream. No one will hear you.”

Sarah watched as he disappeared into the kitchen, slamming the door shut. She was enveloped in darkness once again.

There was no reasoning with this insane stranger. She had to figure a way out before he returned.

******

After two hours had elapsed, the coachman alerted the Silvertons that Sarah had not returned from her errand.

Roger mounted his horse after he decided to pay a visit to Henry.

The trip was about five minutes on horseback.

Roger dismounted his horse and proceeded to knock on the door, hoping that Sarah was inside and, somehow, the two had reconciled.

Henry opened the door. He appeared very glum when his eyes met Roger.

“Good day, Roger.” He said blandly.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but have you seen Sarah?” Roger asked.

“No. I haven’t. Has she returned from Erebor?” Henry’s eyes had a spark of interest.

“Yes, she has. She was supposed to stop by your house two hours ago.” Roger was becoming concerned.

“Really? I haven’t seen her at all. If she happens to stop by later, I’ll let her know that you were looking for her.” Henry assured Roger.

Roger nodded with confusion. “Thanks…sorry to bother you.”

“It’s no bother.” Henry replied before closing the door.

After he was sure that Roger had departed, he returned to cellar.

Sarah was exactly where he had left her.

“Sarah, my darling…are you going to cooperate?” He asked her in a jovial tone.

Sarah nodded at him.

“That’s a good girl.” He said proudly. “I promise I will make your death painless. That shall be your reward.” He smiled cruelly.

Sarah remained perfectly still as she watched him bend before her. Her skin crawled as he slowly pushed up the skirt of her gown to her upper thighs.

 _I just need him to get a little closer_ , she thought desperately.


	26. Chapter 26

Thorin and Balin were discussing the mines’ production with Dwalin, who oversaw the entire operation.

“Thorin!” Bofur called as he approached them.

Thorin glanced up at Bofur, his brows knitted, sensing something was amiss.

“Sarah’s driver has just returned from Dale…says she has gone missing—“ Bofur was cut off by Thorin.

“What do you mean ‘gone missing’?” Thorin’s eyes bore into Bofur with great intensity, trying to suppress his rising panic.

“S-Sarah never returned from an errand nearly two hours ago.” Bofur reported nervously.

Thorin sighed with frustration. He was angry with himself for allowing Sarah to make the trip to Dale alone.

“I must go to Dale and find her.” He said without hesitation.

“I’ll go with you. Four guards?” Dwalin offered, referring to the number of guards that would accompany them.

“Yes.” Thorin replied as he hurried off.

******

Thorin made his first stop at the Silvertons’ home. Roger came to the door after Tana announced his visitor.

They had a brief exchange about Sarah’s arrival and her intention to visit Henry who only lived a few minutes away.

“I returned from Henry’s house not long ago. He has not seen her…apparently she never made it to his house. I’ve already notified the city guards and they are searching Dale as we speak.” Roger was feeling both agitated and guilty about Sarah’s disappearance.

“He’s lying.” Thorin stated evenly.

“What do you mean? Henry? He’s a respectable gentleman. Why would he lie about something like this?” Roger was taken aback, almost offended, by Thorin’s comment.

“I’ve seen enough evil in this world. I’m not so easily fooled by appearances.” Thorin said with disdain.

“You’re mistaken.” Roger was now furious by the implication.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to find your daughter.” Thorin said as he headed for his horse.

Roger closed the door behind him.

As Thorin mounted his horse, he muttered angrily to Dwalin. “Her parents are idiots…how could they allow her to visit this person alone?”

“It makes no sense at all.” Dwalin responded in agreement.

******

Sarah watched Henry with desperation, willing him to get closer to her while trying to subdue the terror she felt in her chest. She didn’t have the luxury to lose control of her emotions. She had only one opportunity to save herself and if she missed it, she would most certainly die.

Just as Henry was leaning closer to her, Sarah seized her opportunity. She quickly drove a piece of glass into the side of his neck. His blood sprayed everywhere.

Sarah fell backwards, horrified by the sight of so much blood.

In his determination to take advantage of his helpless victim, Henry never noticed that Sarah had removed the rope from her wrist. She broke a glass bottle and hid a piece of glass in her right hand while pretending to be tied.

Henry was now lying face down in a pool of his own blood.

Sarah crawled to the stairs and fell twice as her trembling legs tried to carry her upstairs. Her face and gown were splattered with Henry’s blood.

******

Thorin was knocking loudly on Henry’s door with Dwalin standing beside him. There was no response and he allowed the silence to drag on for just a minute, then he motioned to one of the four guards.

The guard approached the door and began slamming his body into it until the door finally flew open.

Against Dwalin’s protest, Thorin was the first one to enter the house to find the parlor room empty. He headed into the adjoining room with Dwalin and his guards following closely behind him.

The adjoining room was the kitchen and Thorin froze in his tracks when caught sight of the scene before him.

Sarah was kneeling on the floor before the open cellar door, holding tightly, with both hands, the handle of a very large, sharp knife. There was blood splattered on her face and her gown. She remained perfectly still as she focused her eyes on something in the cellar.

 _If he rises, he will come for me tonight while I sleep_ , her mind raced with fear.

Thorin approached her slowly while signaling to the others to stand back. He slowly knelt before her, keeping a safe distance between them.

“Sarah, it’s Thorin. Are you hurt?” He asked her softly, afraid to startle her.

She turned her head to him as her eyes regarded him briefly, then she returned her gaze to the body lying below.

Thorin leaned forward a bit to get a closer look at what lied below. He got a full view of Henry’s body.

He now understood. She was traumatized by her first kill.

“Sarah, he’s dead. He will not hurt you ever again.” He spoke softly to her.

Then he spoke quietly to Dwalin. “Can you check the body? Don’t make any sudden movements.”

Dwalin slowly walked around Sarah and began to descend the stairs. Sarah watched him closely as he examined Henry.

“He’s dead.” He called out from below before climbing up the stairs.

“You have nothing to fear, Sarah. He is dead. Please give me the knife.” Thorin urged her gently as Dwalin took his place behind him.

Sarah’s hands began to tremble, her breathing quickened.

“It’s all right, love. You’re safe now.” He tried to soothe her. Sarah loosened her grip on the knife as she placed it on the floor before Thorin.

He grabbed the knife in one smooth motion and handed it over to Dwalin.

“I’m proud of you for killing that monster.” He said encouragingly.

Sarah held her breath then closed her eyes as she slowly released it. Then she quickly moved into Thorin’s arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder.

Thorin held her tightly. It broke his heart to hear her crying. He blamed himself for not being here to protect her.

“He was going to kill me just as he killed the last woman.” She continued to sob into his shoulder.

“You were very brave, my love. You fought back and you won.” He kissed her cheek, which was sprinkled with dry blood.

Sarah lifted her head from his shoulder and began to kiss him. She loved him for being there for her when she needed him. She couldn’t imagine a future without him.

“Let’s get you home, Sarah.” Thorin said, helping her rise from the floor.

He noticed Dwalin was gone, most likely waiting outside. He wasn’t much for lovers’ drama.

After Sarah cleaned off the blood on her face, she was ready to head home.

******

When Sarah arrived home, her family was happy and relieved to see her.

“Gram!” Sarah flew to her beloved grandmother’s arms.

“Is that your blood, dear?” Gram was staring at the blood on her gown.

“No, Gram. I'm fine.” She didn’t want to go into an explanation of what Henry had done to her.

Then she turned to both of her parents who were standing in the parlor room beside Thorin.

“I’m gathering a few of my things and staying in Erebor.” She informed them. Then she looked at Thorin and smiled at him lovingly.

Roger gave her a questioningly look and Beth was about to say something but thought better of it since Thorin was standing nearby.

As Sarah headed upstairs, her parents and Thorin took a seat in the parlor room where they began to talk about what took place in Henry’s home and what he and Sarah had planned for the future.

Sarah was in her bedroom gathering her things when Katie joined her.

“What happened to you?” Katie asked her.

“Henry tried to kill me when I visited him.” She responded matter-of-factly.

Katie gasped. “Are you all right?” She placed an arm around Sarah.

“A little shaken, but I’ll be fine. How are you?” Sarah asked her.

“Fine…I supposed. Tom and I are getting married next month. I didn’t want to say anything because we were in the middle of planning your wedding.” Katie explained.

“That’s great, Katie!” Sarah was very happy for her friend.

Katie helped Sarah pack while they talked. Then Sarah noticed her mother at the doorway.

Sarah glanced over at Katie and she understood as she excused herself before leaving the bedroom.

Sarah stiffened as her mother approached her, this morning’s incident of violence still fresh in her mind.

She could tell that Beth was feeling a bit awkward and didn’t know where to begin.

“He intends to marry you. I can tell he loves you very much.” Beth offered as a conversation starter.

Sarah couldn’t help but remember that just this morning, her mother had called her a whore for being with Thorin.

“I tried to tell you this earlier but you didn’t let me speak. I know that I fall very short of your impossibly high standards for a daughter, but that does not give you the right to beat me like a mule.” Sarah faced her mother as she spoke to her in a steady voice.

Beth was taken aback by her daughter’s accusations. “I’ve never set any impossible standards for you. It's mostly about common sense.”

“Common sense that’s defined by you.” Sarah shot back.

“Why are you being difficult?” Beth was becoming angry with her daughter’s tone.

“I’m only going to say this once, Mother. You will never strike me again and if you do, then expect me to strike back. Please consider this a warning.” Sarah said in a very calm voice.

“I can’t believe you’re behaving this way.” Beth was almost speechless.

“Since you and I cannot live under the same roof, I will live in Erebor with Thorin. We’re getting married anyway.” Sarah resumed her packing.

“So you’re just abandoning your family.” Beth said in an accusatory tone.

“No, Mother. I’m abandoning you. When you learn to accept me for who I am, we might have a chance at a relationship again.” Sarah said with finality.


	27. Chapter 27

Dwalin traveled ahead of them to Erebor and sent a carriage to the Silvertons. Glen placed Sarah’s belongings in the carriage while Sarah exchanged a few words with Katie before heading downstairs.

As she descended the stairs, she caught sight of Thorin and Gram sitting next to each other on the sofa. There was an easy smile on his face as the two engaged in quiet conversation.

They both looked up at Sarah as she came down the stairs.

“What are the two of you talking about? Conspiring to rule Middle-earth?” Sarah teased them playfully.

“Darling, don’t you know I already rule Middle-earth?” came Gram’s witty response.

“Silly me.” Sarah rolled her eyes in jest. Then she announced. “I’m all packed and ready to go. Glen loaded the last of my things in the carriage.”

“Where are your parents? Are you going to say goodbye to them?” Thorin asked.

“My mother is sulking in her bedroom and my father is trying to console her. I think I will let them be.” Sarah said dismissively.

Thorin eyed her suspiciously but refrained from commenting just yet.

“Your mother is always sulking about something. She’s going to be the death of me.” Gram threw up her hands.

Thorin rose from the sofa. “Shall we then?”

Sarah nodded as she gave Gram a big hug. Thorin did the same.

On the ride back to Erebor, Thorin asked Sarah the nagging question in his mind. “Is everything all right between you and your mother?”

Sarah sighed; her head was resting on Thorin’s shoulder. “Do we have to talk about this?”

“I say we do. You’re going to be my wife and if something is troubling you, I must know about it.” Thorin responded, losing the lightheartedness he shared earlier with Gram.

Sarah removed her head from his shoulder as she sat up straight. Thorin grabbed her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. He could tell she was becoming tense at the mention of her mother.

“Talk to me, Sarah. You can tell me anything.” He brushed her hair back with his free hand.

“Things have not been very pleasant between us. She insults me and she also hits me. Just this morning, my father had to pry her away from me.” She recounted with a measure of reluctance.

Thorin grew serious when he heard this. The thought of anyone causing Sarah physical harm infuriated him, even if the person was one of her parents.

“I’ve decided to sever all contact with her until she treats me with respect.” Sarah added.

“I hope you’re able to reconcile with your mother in the near future.” Thorin cherished his family bonds dearly. He hated to see Sarah lose that with her mother.

Upon returning to Erebor, Thorin immediately assumed his kingly responsibilities while Sarah spent time settling in. Eventually, she settled into a hot bath which helped her relax and place some distance between herself and the unpleasantness of this morning’s events. Afterwards, she slipped into her favorite cotton sleeping gown.

When Thorin returned to his quarters, he found Sarah sprawled on her back right on the center of the bed. She was sound asleep.

Thorin smiled with amusement at how his little pixie had taken over his bed—their bed now. Watching her sleeping peacefully on the bed they shared warmed his heart.

He was finally able to say what he couldn’t say only days ago. “You are mine.”

******

One month later, Sarah was at her parents’ home helping Katie prepare for her wedding.

That very morning, Sarah received a letter accompanied by a dozen roses. At first, she thought they were from Thorin, but when she opened the letter, she discovered it was from her mother. This was, in fact, their first communication in a month.

In the letter, Beth apologized for her past behavior and stated how much she missed her daughter and didn’t want to lose her. She was willing to put the past behind her and asked her daughter for a chance to start over. She invited her to stop by the house late morning to help her friend Katie with the wedding preparations.

Sarah couldn’t tell whether this letter of apology was prompted by her mother’s genuine emotions or by the fact that she was marrying Thorin next month, making her the queen of Erebor. Only time will tell.

Katie and Sarah were giggling as they talked about Beth’s initial reaction to Katie’s choice of wedding venue—Tom’s pub.

“I think it’s perfect!” Katie chirped proudly about her choice. “Tom has met so many people at his pub over the years. It’s also where we first met.”

“Then it _is_ the perfect place.” Sarah declared as she helped lace Katie’s dress. Sarah was excited about trying out her lacing skills on Katie. Gwin had been gracious enough to teach her.

Sarah had to admit that Katie’s red hair paired beautifully with the white gown.

“You look stunning, Katie.” They heard Beth say from the doorway.

Beth had just returned from the market with Tana where they were buying fresh flowers for Katie’s bouquet.

Sarah stared at her mother not knowing what to say. It was their first meeting in a month and there was a certain awkwardness in the air.

“I received your letter and flowers this morning…they were beautiful.” Sarah said to her.

“I’m glad you liked them.” Beth smiled as she walked towards Sarah and hugged her.

After they separated from their embrace, Beth assessed her daughter briefly.

“You look great. I can tell Thorin is being very good to you.” Beth said with approval. “Will we see him at the wedding?”

“I’m not sure. He’s been very busy lately.” Sarah replied.

Then Beth turned to Katie, “Are you all set here.”

“I think so.” Katie said excitedly and a bit nervously as well. The hour was drawing near.

******

The wedding ceremony was followed by a very boisterous party. Beth tried to put on a brave face, feeling completely out of her element. Roger was able to blend in with the rest of the guests as he pulled Sarah onto the crowded dance floor.

After several dances with her father, she stepped off the dance floor, a bit out of breath, and returned to her mother’s side.

“Come, darling! Why don’t you give it a try?” Roger said to his reluctant wife as he pulled her to the dance floor.

Sarah laughed as she watched her father do the impossible—get her mother to dance among a loud group of party-goers.

Katie and Tom joined her parents on the dance floor. Everyone was having a great time.

It was at that moment that Sarah was startled by the arm wrapping around her waist. She saw it was Thorin standing beside her. He made it after all.

Thorin leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, his lips lingering on hers a little longer than usual. He was happy to be by her side after dealing with today’s headaches in Erebor.

“Just think…this will be us next month.” He said into her ear with a twinkle in his eyes.

******

The following month arrived without incident as Sarah found herself being laced up by her mother. The tension had eased up a bit between them. Now Beth was trying to help her daughter prepare for her wedding. She tried not to overstep her boundaries as she made suggestions or offered her assistance with anything else.

Beth caught sight of the crown her daughter would be wearing during the wedding ceremony. The crown, made of mithril and gold, was resting on a blue velvet pillow inside the open wooden box that one of the guards placed on the table. Beth noted that it was a marvelous piece of work as she reached out to touch it.

“Mother, please don’t touch that.” Sarah cautioned her.

Beth quickly withdrew her hand. “Sorry.” She whispered.

Only a small handful of people in Erebor were authorized to handle the royal crowns and no one outside of Erebor was allowed to touch them.

“Who will place the crown on your head?” Beth asked curiously.

“Balin, Thorin’s lead adviser. He will be here shortly.” Sarah responded.

The thought of the crown being placed on her head made Sarah’s stomach churn nervously. She wanted to skip ahead to the festivities that would follow the wedding ceremony. She wished Thorin was here right now, by her side. He was the only one who knew how to keep her calm. Thorin had seen her through the worst events of her life.

“Thorin should be proud to have you as his wife and queen.” Beth praised her daughter.

“Thank you, Mother.” Sarah squeezed her mother’s hand.

Beth was very proud of Sarah and what she had accomplished in spite of the odds against her. No one expected her to have a normal life after she was attacked by Orcs. Sarah proved to be resilient and stronger than ever.

After Balin arrived at the royal quarters and placed the crown on Sarah’s head, she was ushered out by guards to the Great Hall where all the wedding guests waited in anticipation.

From the point that she made her way down to the hall and at the point when she took her place beside Thorin, it was all a blur to her, thanks to her nerves.

Once she was standing beside her true love, the majestic King of Erebor, it was just the two of them. He looked at her lovingly as he held her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze which calmed her immediately. Yes, he had that effect on her.

At the conclusion of the wedding ceremony, everyone in attendance moved to the Durin Ballroom, across the hallway, which was the largest of three ballrooms in Erebor. Now this was the part that Sarah knew she would enjoy the most. No one was going to be focusing on her. The guests will be eating, drinking, and dancing.

Gram managed to make it to the wedding in spite of her aches and pains. However, she couldn’t stay for the duration of the festivities. With Tana by her side, Gram made her way to Sarah who was sitting with Thorin at a table reserved for them.

Sarah grinned widely when she saw her Gram.

“I must go home, my dear. This old woman has had enough fun for one day.” She chuckled as Sarah rose to hug her good night.

Sarah felt Gram placing something around her neck.

“What are you doing, Gram?” Sarah was astonished when she saw it was Gram’s gold necklace with the delicate, gold rose pendant hanging from it. The necklace her husband gave her on their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary which she wore every day.

Sarah tried not to become emotional but she couldn’t fight back the tears.

“No crying, darling. This is supposed to be a joyous day for you.” Gram chided her lightly.

“All right, Gram.” Sarah laughed. “Thank you. I will treasure this for the rest of my life.” She gave her Gram another hug. Then she hugged Tana.

Thorin rose from his seat as he gave Gram a quick hug. “Stay out of trouble, Gram.” He teased her.

“Now don’t you go ruining an old woman’s fun.” Gram laughed, holding on to the crook of Tana’s arm as she led her out.

Sarah saw Katie and Tom approaching along with her mother and father. Nothing made her happier than sharing this special day with her loved ones.

“Pumpkin! How about a dance with your old father?” Roger called out to her. She could tell that her father had been doing his share of drinking.

Sarah and Thorin exchanged a quick smile.

******

_One year later._

Sarah awoke to a cool, late autumn morning, her head resting on her husband’s chest. Her hand instinctively reached for the rose pendant hanging from the necklace Gram gave her. A lone tear rolled down the side of her face as she thought of her dear Gram who passed away three months ago in her sleep.

Sarah had been two months pregnant before Gram’s passing. One day, her grandmother said to her, as she placed her hand on her stomach, that one life passes on to make room for a new one. She hated to think that her Gram passed on to make way for her unborn child.

She felt Thorin brush away the errant tear from her face.

“Why are you crying, my love?” He asked softly.

“Do I need a reason now that I’m pregnant?” Sarah giggled softly.

“I suppose you don’t.” He kissed her forehead as his hand rubbed lightly the small bump on her abdomen through the fabric of her sleeping gown.

“I was thinking about Gram.” She admitted to him.

“I’m sorry, love.” He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light squeeze, remembering how he comforted her during that difficult time.

“I miss her so much.” Sarah said as several tears spilled from her eyes.

“Don’t be sad, my love. Wherever she is now, she is happier and free of pain.” Thorin said reassuringly.

“…and perhaps wreaking havoc as we speak.” Sarah laughed.

“I wouldn’t doubt it for a moment.” Thorin laughed as well.

“Just to think…if it weren’t for Gram, I would have married someone I didn’t love. She helped me find the courage to not go through that wedding…and it led me back to you.” Sarah spoke of her Gram with great pride and fondness.

“I’m eternally in Gram’s debt. She was the closest thing we had to magic.” Thorin said as he caressed Sarah’s face.

“Was? I’d like to believe she’s still watching over us.” Sarah smiled wishfully.

“Indeed, my love.” He kissed her lips tenderly.

 

______________________________________________

The End


End file.
